Hit The Wall
by Yazzy x
Summary: Carol knows after what Ed did she can't stay with him, so she takes Sophia and runs. She just never expected to run straight to another man, one Daryl Dixon. 'Cause there's one thing she won't take. She wasn't made to crawl. Tonight. Tonight. He can only hit the wall.' A/U set before walker outbreak. CARYL story. Rated T for now. Co-written with MyReedusRemedy -DerpPaws.
1. The Hit

**Chapter 1 - The Hit**

**Well here we go another story co-written between me and MyReedusRemedy -DerpPaws. Our first ever A/U story! This one was based on a song I recently heard for the first time, hit the wall by Danny O'Donoghue, after I heard it just had to make a Caryl story from it. Check out our other stories on her/my page if you want, they're all Walking Dead and Caryl stories. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately we do not own The Walking Dead or Danny O'Donoghue or his songs.**

**Warning - Small description of physical abuse at the beginning and mention of it through out.**

* * *

Carol recoiled as his fist slammed into her face sending her back against the wall. She knew Ed had anger issues, he liked to throw things and punch the wall but he'd never hit her before, before today that was. She looked over at her five year old daughter still sitting at the dinner table, tiny tears trailing down her cheeks.

She wasn't even sure what had really made him angry this time, she knew he was coming home from work early today so she'd decided to make lunch for him. Apparently it was her mistake to cook him lunch if she hadn't gone to the store to buy him what he'd wanted to eat or gone to get the type of ketchup and beer he liked.

She watched as he stormed from the house claiming to be heading off for a drink so he could calm down.**  
**

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl sighed as he looked around the bar. He was real lucky his brothers friend was the boss of this place because now he got the job of a bartender for the Drink & Beat Bar. Merle had been locked up in the jail recently for a thirty day turn and would be out next week so it was a good thing he was doing good with the money. He would need it since his brother wouldn't pay for the shit.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol grabbed Sophia up in her arms, cradling the little girl to her chest as she moved up the stairs. She stepped into her bedroom, finally putting the girl down to play with her teddys. She sat down at the dressing table examining the bruise, she took out her make-up carefully applying it to cover it all up.

_Putting on her makeup_  
_Shes careful to choose_  
_Just the right color_  
_To cover the bruise_  
_She wants to keep it a secret_  
_But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all_  
_And everyone will see it_  
_That this time he didn't hit the wall_

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl looked around at the some-what empty bar. There were a few drunk men dancing with a pair of perky looking sluts who eyes showed that they were horny as fuck and quiet drunk themselves. They would stumble over sometimes and ask...no demand for a shot and sometimes the women would sit there and push up their tits or lean down on purpose as they never did wear bras to this shack but it didn't trigger anything to him, never made him hard or drooling. He wouldn't try to 'woo' them or ask if they wanted to come to his place instead he just handed them what they wanted without another word, making sure to get payment in the end.

At the end of this day, he would have worked here for a whole fucking month. All he had to do was make it through the rest of the day but Charlie, the night shift bartender, fell down his stairs at his house and broke his ankle bad enough that he had to stay in the hospital for a few days and might need surgery so Daryl had been asked to take night shift for him. So now the Dixon stood here, frowning because he knew the hardness and hell a night shifter got since after 8 pm was when the fools and idiots came out to get shitfaced drunk and start fights. This was his first time doing night shift and Charlie warned him of the hardship of it and his words didn't please the Dixon at all. Daryl only stopped three fights in this past months, two of which were drunk men fighting over a lady at noon and one was two drunk women going at it during noon as well. He never really had much to do other than give alcohol to the drunks since there was someone else to clean up messes and spills.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol finished applying her make-up and just stared at herself in the mirror for five minutes. She couldn't believe he had hit her, he'd actually hit her. She needed to go, what if he hit her again, what if he tried to hurt Sophia. She picked the little girl up in her arms, "It's going be okay Soph, I'm going to keep us safe."

_Tonight when he comes home_  
_He'll be on he's own_  
_All it took was once_  
_And now she's picked and gone_  
_Better off alone_  
_Tonight he can go and break_  
_All he wants to break_  
_But it won't be her_  
_Cause there's one thing she won't take_  
_She wasn't made to crawl_  
_Tonight_  
_He can only hit the wall_

Carol took Sophia with her walking into the little girls bedroom and packing a bag with all of her favorite and most precious things.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl looked up as the broken bell softly ran and a man grumbled as he stomped in, his fists clenched and his face set hard. He knew this man, he was the one that came in a lot during his work breaks to just take drinks but he didn't know his name or even talk to him, just saw him in the corner. He usually just sat there for a while before getting up fast and leaving with a slam.

The man walked up to him and gritted his teeth, "Got any Old Parr Scotch Whiskey at this shit house?"

Daryl glanced behind him at the row of alcohol and nodded swiftly, "Yes. 'Bout a bottle left."

The man narrowed his eyes and huffed, "You from the south redneck? This is Atlanta, what brings you here anyways douchie?"

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol finished packing up Sophia's things and started on her own, she'd decided that she would go stay at a hotel for the night after she'd found some money stashed away in a drawer that she hadn't even known about. She packed all the bags into the car, putting Sophia in her car seat then she sat staring at her hands gripping the wheel.

"Momma, we going?" Sophia spoke up looking at her mother with her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, sweetie. We're going on a little trip." Carol said as she pulled the car out of the driveway heading to the hotel on the outskirts of town, it was a nice place and she planned on using the money that Ed had hidden from her. It wasn't a lot of money but it would be enough for them to get a room for a couple of nights.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl ignored what the man said as he got the whiskey bottle out and poured him a shot. He slid it to the man and he took it with a grunt. Once he finished the shot like an idiot, he stared at him, "Name's Ed Peletier. Yours?"

Daryl didn't answer, instead he got the man another drink and just looked at him.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol pulled into the hotel, parking her car, she got out leaving the bags in the trunk for now while she got Sophia out.

She walked into the hotel room that they would be staying in for at least the night, it was a nice little room with a big double bed that she and Sophia could share. Her mind was going crazy now though, wondering about what Ed would do when he got home to find them gone.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Ed growled as he finished his drink. He threw the shot glass at Daryl and it hit him on his temple with a clank as the glass broke and fell to the ground. His hand went to his head on instinct as blood rolled from his temple, he hissed as his fingers touched the cut and it burned with raging agony. He glared at the man, gritting his teeth to hold back his anger, "Ya best get out. Ya ain't allowed here no more."

Ed just scoffed and stomped off, leaving the place with a slam as his drunk form stumbled down the street, pissed.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol sighed as she bathed Sophia getting her ready for a nap, tonight they would stay here but tomorrow she knew she'd have to find somewhere else to stay. Maybe if she could find somewhere cheap to rent, then she'd need to look for a part-time job so she could earn a bit of money for them. Carol knew without a doubt she couldn't go back to Ed, if he hit her once he could do it again, she couldn't live like that. It would be better this way.

_Tonight when he comes home  
He'll be on he's own  
All it took was once  
And now she's picked and gone  
Better off alone  
Tonight he can go and break  
All he wants to break  
But it won't be her  
Cause there's one thing she won't take  
She wasn't made to crawl  
Tonight_

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl sighed and took a rag from the desk and wiped at his head. He groaned and took a bandage from the First Aid Kit that was under the counter. It was used for times like this and this was his first time using it. He quickly put on the bandage and sighed, he knew it would need stitches but no way was he going to a hospital.

Daryl sighed as two snotty bitches walked in and looked him up and down, not even minding the injury on his temple. They walked over, making sure to sway their hips hard and make their boobs bounce as they approached him, grins on their faces. Oh, this was great.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol tucked Sophia into the middle of the double bed and sat with her reading a story, all the while wondering if Ed had gotten home to notice that they were both missing yet.

Carol stroked her little girls hair as she fell asleep then moved careful not to wake her as she put the book away. She was doing it all for her little girl and she just hoped that it would all be okay. She ran to get her phone as it rang before the noise woke Sophia up, she sighed looking at the caller Id, it was Ed, this was not good at all.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl nodded to the women as they looked him over when they were closer. The blonde one grinned, "What we got here?"

The one that looked older, red haired smirked, "Hey there handsome, got a girlfriend?"

Daryl looked between them, not giving them any interest as he spoke, "What do ya want?"

The redhead grinned, "You baby, come on. You got a office in the back."

Daryl shook his head, "What drink do ya want?"

The blonde frowned, "You too pussy for us redneck?"

Daryl didn't say anything, instead spoke firm and stern, "Ya either order a drink or leave."

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol leaned against the wall as she whispered into the phone, _"Hello Ed."_

_"Where the fuck are ya?"_ Ed spat into the phone as he walked through the empty house, spotting the dishes from lunch still on the table, _"Why ain't ya cleaned up?"_

Carol spoke softly, _"You hit me so I left, Ed."_

_"I didn't mean ta, I'm sorry, come home."_ Ed spoke, his tone the same as before barely showing any remorse.

_"No Ed."_ Carol spoke clearly trying to remain quiet so that Sophia didn't wake up.

_He told her he was sorry_  
_And never again_  
_But it was over by then_  
_She wants to keep it a secret_  
_But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all_  
_And everyone will see it_  
_That his time he didn't hit the wall_

_"I said I'm sorry, where are ya?"_ Ed asked receiving silence in return.

**-Hit The Wall-**

The redhead huffed, "Whatever douchie. We don't want your shit!" She nudged her friend, "Come on, let's go."

Together the two bitches left and he didn't even watch them go. He was doing his job.

Daryl sighed and leaned against the counter, why couldn't someone else take night-shift? This was fucking hell and the party hadn't yet started.

**-Hit The Wall-**

_"Carol! Come home now and we'll forget about this, just come home."_ Ed pleaded down the phone but Carol didn't answer, her eyes glued on the sleeping form of her daughter.

_Tonight when he comes home  
He'll be on he's own  
All it took was once  
And now she's picked and gone  
Better off alone  
Tonight he can go and break  
All he wants to break  
But it won't be her  
Cause there's one thing she won't take  
She wasn't made to crawl  
Tonight  
He can only hit the wall_

_"CAROL!"_ Ed screamed down the phone and she simply replied with a _"No."_ before hanging up the phone and climbing onto the bed behind Sophia.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl sighed and looked at the clock, nowhere near five and no one offering to take his fucked up shift.

Daryl looked at the clock again, not a minute passed and he found himself pacing behind the counter of an empty bar.

Daryl glanced at the clock. Ten minutes had passed since he started pacing and now it around 3pm so hopefully someone would be nice enough to take the fucking night shift for him. His head hurt and he needed to see what damage was brought to his head.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol snuggled her little girl to her chest as she slept, hoping that Ed wouldn't find them, at least not yet. She just needed a chance to get away to start a new life for her and Sophia.

Carol ignored the call for the fourth time, it was Ed each time and each time she'd refused to answer and talk to him. With a sigh she sat back down on the bed, she knew she could probably do something about him if she called the cops. Then she could get a restraining order or something so he wouldn't be able to keep harassing her but she didn't want everyone to know about it, know what a failure she was at her marriage, at her life in general. She decided she would just turn the phone off, then he couldn't bother her anymore.

_She wants to keep it a secret  
But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all_

She started thinking instead about what type of job she could get. She would need one that had reasonable hours so she could work while Sophia was at school. Also one that didn't require too many qualifications, she'd never made it to college because she'd married Ed, what a stupid mistake that seemed like now.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl looked at the clock, people were starting to pack the place. They were loud and obnoxious, laughing and yelling. The women were showing off their shit and dancing like idiots at some strip club or like they were pro pole dancers.

Daryl sighed as men ordered drinks and women tried to flirt with him, only being turned down.

Daryl growled as a fight started to break out between two drunk idiots. He sighed and watched, hoping it didn't get too far so he didn't have to stop anything.

Daryl was glad that the fighting stopped and was even more glad when his boss came in and relieved him, saying he would take the rest of the shift. Daryl was almost singing as he practically ran from the bar, heading straight for home.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol thought maybe she could get a job in a bar or as a waitress somewhere, then it would work on shifts and she could arrange it so that she would still be there to watch Sophia. She smiled down at the little girl as she stirred in her sleep, she made it all worth it. She'd suffer though Ed's endless calls and whatever else if it meant Sophia would be okay.

Carol thought about it, bar work would be okay if she could get a day shift. She'd done some bar work before for about a year when she'd been saving up for college, that she hadn't actually gotten to go to. She knew there was a bar not too far from here, maybe tomorrow she'd go see if they have any jobs available.

She sighed as she laid down, she was exhausted and just need to sleep. Tomorrow after she dropped Sophia off at school, she'd go check out that bar, if her and Sophia were going to make it by on their own they'd need money.

Carol let sleep take her but she knew it wouldn't be a long or restful sleep, she had too much on her mind with Ed, a job, a place to stay, it was all too much.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl walked down the road, making his way to his house. It was a shitty place and the bar was close enough to just walk to and from so what the hell, right? He sighed and started to pick up pace, wanting to just get home and sleep.

Daryl walked up the steps to his house and opened the door, closing and locking it behind him. He instantly went to the bathroom and took off the bandage. It wasn't too bad but bad enough to piss him off. He cleaned it up, happy it stopped bleeding and slowly walked into his bedroom. He sighed in happiness at the sight of his bed and instead of changing into different clothes, he just plopped down on the mattress and fell into a deep restful sleep, contented with the days events.


	2. Job, Place To Stay, Check

**Chapter 2 - Job, Place To Stay, Check**

**Hey, tried to get this chapter up quick for you but it's only a short one. The next will be longer. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews, favs and follows :)**

* * *

Daryl stretched as he opened his eyes to his crappy house. He got up slowly and took clean clothes with him into the bathroom where he took a shower and changed his clothes. He brushed his teeth and cleaned himself up to look as good as he could for the day.

He quickly looked at his cut and groaned. The skin around it was red and angry and it stung and was a little swollen. He sighed and grabbed his jacket as he stepped out of his house, shutting the door and throwing his vest on. He made his way down the street to the bar for his day shift.

Daryl sighed as he walked into the bar, looking around as he turned the knob to start the neon lights to show the bar was open outside the shack. He got behind the counter and kept his angel wing vest on, not wanting to take it off as he waited for the day to start.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol with a groan woke up two hours earlier than she needed to be but she couldn't sleep, so she had showered, gotten Sophia's clothes set out, got her school bag done and thought about what she could do about her lunch. So now it was the correct time to get up and she was trying to get the little girl up who had decided she'd much rather stay in the warm comfy bed than go to school, "Come on Soph, time to get up."

"No" She replied as she tried to bury herself further into the blankets.

Carol eventually managed to coax Sophia out of bed and get her ready for school. She'd loaded up the car with their stuff and checked out of the hotel before dropping her off at school making sure she gave Sophia and her teachers clear instructions about not getting picked up by Ed. Now she was headed to that bar she knew to see if they had any job openings.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl cleared his throat as the silence of the empty bar sank in and boredom took him over with pity as he stood around, waiting for what was not to come till lunch time.

Carol pushed through the bar doors, finding it empty except for a bartender behind the bar. She looked at him standing behind the bar, he was a very handsome man and something about him drew her towards him, her feet working on their own to make their way over to him, "Hey...I was just wondering if there was someone I could talk to about, if you had any job openings."

Daryl looked her over, damn was she pretty. She wasn't one of those sluts who showed off themselves or tried to get his attention, instead she stood there with a confused look and a nervous expression. He nodded to her, "Ya can talk to me 'bout it. What ya lookin' to do?"

Carol looked up at him as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "Just need any job really, worked in a bar a couple years back but, I would need something during the day, like school hours."

Daryl nodded, noticing her nervousness, "How 'bout a waitress? Day shift, ya get out when the little ones usually get out."

Carol nodded, "That would be great actually."

Daryl gave her a soft smile, "Well then ya can start when ya want. Day's usually don' get busy till 'round lunch. Ya can inform the boss when he gets here at 1 pm. If he asks anythin', tell him I let ya join."

"Thank you...Oh I didn't get your name. I'm Carol." Carol smiled, embarrassed now, who forgets to ask someone their name or tell them yours.

Daryl nodded, extending his hand to her to shake it, "Daryl Dixon but ya can call me Daryl."

Carol shook his hand, smiling while she tried to ignore the electricity that ran up her arm from his touch.

Daryl pulled away and looked at her, "When ya wanna start?"

Carol thought a moment, there was still so much she needed to do, "Do you mind if I start tomorrow, I've got to sort out a couple more things today?"

Daryl gave her a nod, cracking a smile, "It all good. I got this here, tomorrow will be fine."

Carol nodded, "What happened to your head?"

Daryl sighed, "Angry asshole came in last night. Said his name was Ed somethin' and got shitty with me and threw his shot glass at my head."

Carol felt the floor fall out from underneath her, "Ed Peletier?"

Daryl nodded, narrowing his eyes in interest, "Yeah, ya know the prick?"

Carol looked down at the floor and nodded, "He's my husband, ex-husband. I left him yesterday."

Daryl sighed, "No wonder he was pissed. Why'd ya do it?"

"I...he..." She didn't know what to say, she didn't want anyone to know what happened.

_She wants to keep it a secret  
__But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all  
__And everyone will see it  
__That this time he didn't hit the wall_

Daryl nodded, stopping her, "It ok. I got no business knowing what happened, ya don' gotta tell me nothin'."

"I'm just still trying to process it all in my head. I just have a lot to sort out, ya know, I still have to find somewhere to rent." Carol said looking up at him.

Daryl gave her a reassuring smile, "Take ya time, no rush."

Carol gave him a small smile back, "I'm sorry that he threw the glass at you."

Daryl chuckled, winking at her, "Had worse, ain't nothin'."

Carol's smile got bigger as he winked and she blushed, "You working tomorrow too?"

Daryl nodded, taking off his vest and setting it on the counter, "Yeah, work most the week."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, anytime particular time I have to be in?"

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe 10am?"

Carol nodded, "I'll see you then, it was nice meeting you Daryl."

Daryl smiled, "Nice meetin' ya too, Carol."

Carol waved to him as she left, smile still on her face as she headed to her car.

Daryl watched her pull away. Something about her made him sad to see her go but he knew he'd see her again so he just sighed and went on with his day.

**-Hit The Wall-**

She didn't know where to start looking for an apartment. They wouldn't need much, a little one bedroom apartment would do for her and Sophia. She looked and drove around the area looking for any places to rent near by the bar if she didn't find anything then she'd look nearby to Sophia's school.

Carol jumped as her phone rang, she quickly pulled over to the side off the road, _"Hello?"_

Ed's voice went into her ear, _"You best come home today or I'm gonna come find you."_

She hung up the phone without replying, she needed to get somewhere to stay by tomorrow, then maybe it would be harder for him to find her than if she was staying at a hotel.

Carol drove around the block surrounded the bar but didn't find anywhere to rent. However she did stop admiring a couple of the houses, she wished she lived in ones like that. Her favorite was one that backed up into the woods, it was simple but perfect. She wondered who lived there maybe a little happy family, the type that you saw on TV.

**-Hit The Wall- **

Daryl sighed as he looked at the clock, damn was this boring. He found himself thinking of her, Carol. She said she was looking for somewhere to stay and he knew the hotel in town was already full and way too expensive and that was the only place to go for a place to stay...but he had room, maybe she could stay with him. It wouldn't be bad but she wouldn't want too, would she? He sighed and looked at his vest, why the fuck was he even thinking of her, he hardly knew her.

Daryl cursed himself, he should of asked her for her phone number. He would give an excuse like he would need it if there was a emergency at the bar or for the boss to contact her but instead he just let her go. He narrowed his eyes and growled at himself in pity. Dammit.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol drove back to the hotel, she sighed knowing she'd have to stay another night there. At least she had a job now, it was a start but she couldn't shake the nervous feeling in her stomach of what Ed was going to do next.

She reached around into her pocket to take out her purse so she could check how much money she had and groaned when it wasn't there. Maybe she left it at the bar.

With a sigh she turned the engine back on, heading to the bar. At least it gave her an excuse to see Daryl again, she had liked talking to him and they had something in common already, they'd both been hurt by Ed.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl was about to check the supplies on alcohol they had when something caught his eye. He quickly picked it up once he realized what it was and smiled when he was it was HER purse which meant she would be coming back, maybe he could ask her then.

Carol parked her car in front of the bar, groaning when she realized that soon she'd have to fill it up with gas, she pushed through the double doors. Smiling when she saw him, "Hi Daryl, have you seen my purse?"

Daryl nodded and picked it up from the spot he sat it underneath the counter, "Ya find somewhere to stay?"

Carol shook her head, "Not yet, I had a little look around but no where near seems to be renting."

Daryl started to fidget as he handed her the purse, "Ya could stay at my place...I got space."

Carol looked up at him, nodding her thanks for the purse, "Really?" She thought about staying with Daryl, it would work, giving her a place to stay even if she didn't know him very well or for very long she felt like she could trust him.

Daryl gave her a small smile, "Yeah, don' want ya on the streets. I know the hotels and places are full or very fuckin' expensive so I'd let ya stay with me for free."

"For free?" Carol asked, sure that the shock was all over her face.

"Yep."

Carol smiled, "You sure?"

"Yep."

"I have a daughter, would that be a problem?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

Daryl shook his head, "Nope."

Carol grinned, "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "No problem. It's easy to find too, it's the two-story house closest to the woods, mostly away from people and shit. Shouldn' be hard to find."

Carol tilted her head, she couldn't believe how nice he was being, coming to her rescue like he was, "How come your being so generous and nice to me? You barely even know me."

Daryl shrugged, looking at his feet for as brief second, "Guess I like ya."

Carol blushed, "Me too." She looked into his eyes when he looked up, "I need to go pick up Sophia soon, I wanted to get there early in case Ed showed up."

Daryl nodded, "What ya number?"

Carol saw a pen on the side of the bar and wrote her number down on a piece of paper from her pocket, adding a heart and her name underneath. "Here."

Daryl took it and briefly looked at it, his eyes lingering on the heart next to her name. He glanced up at her, "Ok, I'll call ya when I get out."

Carol smiled, "Thank you. I really appreciate it, don't know how I can repay you."

Daryl shook his head, "Don' gotta repay me nothin'."

Carol thought for a minute, she wanted to do something for him, "I could make you dinner, if you wanted."

Daryl smirked, "Well, fuck...can't exactly turn that down."

"What's your favorite?" She replied grinning.

Daryl hummed in thought, "How 'bout ya surprise me? I'll eat anythin' really."

Carol nodded, "I'll see you for dinner then."

Daryl smiled, "See ya then."

Carol waved goodbye as she excited the bar, smiling like a fool. She'd be able to pick Sophia up from school then they'd go to the grocery store and get something to have for their dinner with Daryl.

Daryl smiled, watching her go. He just let a woman and her child stay with him at his house. When the fuck did he become brave?


	3. But Deer Are Pretty

**Chapter 3 - But Deer Are Pretty**

**Hey, chapter 3 is up the day after chapter 2. I worked quick to get it out for you, so me and Rachel hope you like it, I know I did. :D**

* * *

Carol was smiling all the way to the school till she spotted a familiar truck outside, she got out of her car her heart beating heaving in her chest.

Ed was pissed. He had been waiting for her to show up at the fucked up school for over an hour, waiting for her to come pick up THEIR daughter. What the fuck was wrong with her, he said he was sorry and pleaded and she ignored him and left.

Carol briefly wondered if she could just slip past him and run into the school but she knew that wouldn't work, at least there were people around. Surely he wouldn't try anything in such a public place, she locked the car walking away from it in the direction of the school doors.

Ed saw her and got out quickly, chasing her to the doors. He grabbed her roughly before she could get inside. He spun her around and held her in place, "Your coming home with me!"

Carol felt panic set in as she looked around for anyone that could help her, she tried to pry his hands off of her, "Ed let go of me."

Ed narrowed his eyes and started to drag her towards his truck, his grip was like a vice, "NO. We need to talk you bitch!"

Carol started to shout hoping to attract someone's attention, "Ed! Get off of me! Let go!"

Ed slapped her hard as he kicked her sheen hard, "Ya listen close WHORE. I will find ya. I WILL and ya are MINE." He got into his car and sped off, leaving her there to hold her sheen in sheer pain.

Carol cried silently as the force of his kick knocked her to the ground. She pulled herself up, walking back to the car to sort herself out before she had to go get Sophia, not wanting her little girl to see her looking so weak.

Once in the car she wiped at her tears, drying them before applying makeup to hide her red cheek from the slap and the bruise of his punch from yesterday.

_She's putting on her makeup  
Shes careful to choose  
Just the right color  
To cover the bruise  
She wants to keep it a secret  
But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all  
And everyone will see it  
That this time he didn't hit the wall_

Carol took a couple more deep breaths before she walked back to the school to pick up Sophia, she saw the little girl at the doors and she came running towards her. She picked her up in a hug, "Did you have a good day sweetheart?"

"Yeah momma, we did art all day today, I made you a picture." Sophia opened up her little school bag taking out a picture of what Carol assumed was the two of them.

"I love it." Carol said as she led her back to the car, "Mommy made a new friend today and we're going to stay with him for a little while. He said we can have anything for dinner so what do you want to have?" She buckled her into the car seat before climbing in herself.

"Can we have mac and cheese, it's my favorite." Sophia smiled up at her mom.

"Of course." Carol drove off heading in the direction of the grocery store to get the ingredients needed to make mac and cheese.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol ran from the grocery store doors, getting Sophia into the car so she wouldn't get too wet, then unloaded the shopping into the trunk. It was pouring down with rain now as it had been for the last half an hour. As she got into the car he phone rang, she looked at it glad it wasn't Ed calling again,_ "Hello?"_

_"Hey, I just finished work. Got off early...'m 'bout to go home, ya know where it is?"_ Daryl talked into the phone, a little nervous to have her at his house.

_"Yeah, I should be able to find it. Just finished getting what I need at the store."_ Carol shivered as the cold air hit her now rain soaked clothes.

Daryl sighed into the phone,_ "It startin' to rain hard. Be careful on the roads."_

_"I will, hopefully it will ease off a bit." _Carol looked out of the window watching the rain pour down.

Daryl nodded from his head, knowing she couldn't see it, _"Ok, see ya there then."_

Carol looked over at Sophia, _"See you then."_

Daryl said goodbye and ended the call. He sighed and put it back in his pocket as he made his way down the street, wishing he had rode his truck...or even his motorcycle -that was Merle's- to work today. He sighed as the rain soaked him through and through, his hair getting wet and his clothes sticking to his skin but he walked as fast as he could to his house.

Carol was driving down past the bar when she saw Daryl almost running down the road getting soaked to the bone, she should have asked if he needed a lift, dammit. She pulled over to the side of the road just in front of him and called out her window, "Daryl!"

Daryl stopped and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Get in the car." Carol looked to the back at Sophia sitting in her car seat, she gave her a smile.

"'M wet. Don' wanna get yer car messed up, 's fine."

Carol motioned with her hand for him to get in the car, "It's fine, I'm wet too and we're going to the same place. Get in."

Daryl sighed and reluctantly opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. He looked at her, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, least I can do." She turned around to Sophia, "Sophia this is Daryl."

Sophia looked at the soaking wet man with wide eyes, "Hello Mr Daryl."

Daryl nodded to her, "Hey there Sophia."

Sophia gave him a smile before turning her attention back to her dolls.

Daryl looked at Carol, "Sorry, should of listened to the damn news."

Carol glanced at him before returning her attention to the road, "It's okay, really. I got mac and cheese for dinner I hope that's okay."

Daryl nodded, suddenly feeling hungry, "Sounds great."

Sophia perked up from the back, "It's my favorite, mommy said I could pick."

Daryl looked back at her, "It my favorite too."

Sophia smiled forgetting about her dolls for now, "Really?"

Daryl nodded, chuckling, "Yep, that stuff is awesome."

Sophia nodded enthusiastically, "It the best! We not had it in awhile have we mommy, daddy didn't like it."

Daryl looked at Carol, she frowned and it made him frown so he looked back at Sophia and gave her a grin, "Well tonight will be good, ya like ice cream?"

Sophia grinned, "I love ice cream! What's your favorite?"

Daryl chuckled, "Peach Cobbler 'cause I love peaches. Yers?"

Sophia giggled, "Strawberry and chocolate."

Daryl scoffed, "We gotta get some peaches into ya, kid, their addictin' and so good!"

Sophia titled her head, "Can I have peaches with chocolate and strawberry?"

Daryl snickered, "Yep. Got lots of fruit and stashed chocolate."

Sophia giggled again, "Momma loves peaches too."

Daryl looked up at her and grinned as a blush came to his cheeks, "Peaches are delicious!"

Carol nodded, "Yep they are but chocolate ice cream is still great."

Daryl scoffed, "That crap tastes like shit."

"You don't like chocolate?" Sophia asked from the back of the car.

"Chocolate ice cream is gross but candy chocolate is good."

"Na uh, chocolate is good with everything!"

Daryl shook his head, "Yuck."

Sophia shook her head, "No not yuck, yummy."

Daryl just groaned in disagreement as Carol pulled up into his driveway. He turned in his seat to be sitting front ways again.

Carol looked out at the rain pouring down outside, "Gonna have to make a run for it if we don't want to get soaked."

Daryl nodded, "Already am soaked."

Carol undid her seat belt, "Exactly don't want to get any more wet than we are already."

Daryl sighed and undid his, "I'll get 'Phia and ya get the grocery's ya got."

Carol put her hand on the door handle, "Okay here goes nothing." She opened the door running round to the trunk and picking up the bags of groceries and what they'd need for the night. As she came around the other side of the car she slipped in one of the puddles.

Daryl had just got out when he saw her slip. He instantly shot out and gripped her waist, stopping her from falling in the mud but as he gripped her he saw the bruises on her cheeks. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything as he helped her to stand back up right.

Carol looked down at his hands on her hips, blushing slightly, "Thanks Daryl."

Daryl just nodded and removed his hands as he went to go get Sophia as rain fell onto their bodies. He looked at the girl and grinned, "Ready to get wet?"

Sophia held her dolls tight in her hand as she moved to the edge of the car by the door, "Can you carry me so I don't get as wet, please Mr Daryl?"

Daryl nodded and picked her up, holding her to his chest as he closed the door before making a run for the porch where Carol already was, wet and waiting. He looked down at the girl and smiled, "Chocolate ice cream still ain't good."

Sophia hit her tiny fist against his chest, no harder than a tap, "It is!"

Daryl chuckled as he joined Carol on the porch, amazed at her power for a little girl, "Damn, ya got some force to ya."

Sophia smiled up at him, "I'm the biggest girl in my class."

Daryl smiled at her as he opened the door with his key, "Best not turn into the school bully, 'ey?"

Sophia shook her head, "No bullying isn't nice Mr Daryl."

Daryl grinned, winking at her as they entered the house and he set her down, "No, it ain't."

Sophia looked around, "This is your house?"

Daryl chuckled, "Either that or we at the wrong place."

Sophia frowned not getting his joke, "Why would we be in the wrong place? You must know which is your house."

Carol put her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh escaping.

Daryl sighed, shaking his head, "It was a joke. This is my place."

Sophia looked up at him, "Good."

Carol took Sophia's hand, "Want to help me make dinner?"

Sophia smiled up at her, "Can I put my pjs on first I'm all wet?"

Daryl looked at them and spoke up, "'M gonna go take a shower, call if ya need anythin'. We can get ya settled in once 'm done, if that ok."

Carol smiled, "That's fine. Dinner should be almost ready by the time your done." She grabbed one of her bags taking out a set of pjs for Sophia to change into and handed them to her before putting the bags of groceries in the kitchen.

Daryl nodded to her before taking the stairs two by two as he went up to his room to take a shower. When he got there, he kept the bedroom door open but closed the bathroom door, not locking it though because who the fuck was going to bother him while in a shower. He took a change of clothes with him as he went. Sleeveless flannel shirt and worn out jeans, the usual.

He sighed as he closed the door to the bathroom and took off his shirt, throwing it in the dirty clothes basket. Next came his pants then his boxers. When he was standing there naked, he looked at himself. His scars, the millions of scars littering and marking his body. He shivered, they haunted him and brought his demons to his mind.

He looked at the ground as he got into the shower, letting the hot spray wash away the memories and thoughts. He washed himself, his thoughts on her and how she would be staying with him, her and Sophia.

Carol didn't know where to take Sophia to get changed so after she packed away all the groceries, she helped Sophia get changed into her pjs in the downstairs bathroom she'd managed to find. After she put her clothes into the bag and started to make the dinner.

She smiled when it was done and cooking in the oven, she wanted to set the table but she didn't know where all the stuff was so she sat down waiting for Daryl to finish with his shower.

Daryl stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off and getting dressed. He looked at himself once more in the mirror before walking out and making his way downstairs, his hair still wet.

If Carol thought he was handsome before he looked gorgeous now, fresh out of the shower with a flannel shirt and jeans on, "Hey. Dinners in the oven, should be done in about ten minutes."

Daryl nodded to her, "Where 'Phia?"

"Using the bathroom." Carol stood up going to her bags as her phone ran, she saw it was Ed and went to cancel the call but by accident her finger slipped answering it and putting it on loud speaker.

Daryl narrowed his eyes as Ed spoke into the phone, _"YA BITCH. I know where your staying!"_ He watched as she quickly ended the call and put her head in her hands, sighing heavily. He took a step closer but then took it back as Sophia came out of the bathroom, her thumb in her mouth and her big blue eyes wide and shining.

Sophia looked up at her mom, "Was it daddy again?"

Carol nodded looking down, unshed tears shinning her eyes, she was so embarrassed.

Daryl looked between the two, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He ran his hand through his wet hair and looked at Sophia then at Carol.

Carol quickly changed the topic, "Help me set the table for dinner please Soph."

Daryl took a step towards them, "Want any help?"

Carol looked up at him for a second before looking back down, "Can you show me where the plates are please."

Daryl nodded and made his way past Sophia to show her where the plates were, which they were located in the cabinet above the sink. He looked at her after he showed her where everything else was, "Ya ok?"

Carol nodded not looking at him and started to set the plates out on the table, "I'm fine."

Daryl sighed, he didn't want to push it so he dealt with knowing that for now. He turned to see Sophia -still with her thumb in her mouth- staring at them, confused and curious. He smiled at her.

Sophia looked up at her mom finally asking her what she'd wanted to all day since it happened, "Why did daddy come school today? He shouted at teachers."

Daryl looked at the little girl, what was she talking about? He looked back at Carol and waited, even though it wasn't his business, this 'daddy' didn't sound good.

Carol looked down at Sophia her heart beating heavy in her chest she'd wanted to keep it all a secret but now Daryl would know and maybe the people at Sophia's school, "He...uh..."

_He told her he was sorry_  
_And never again_  
_But it was over by then_  
_She wants to keep it a secret_  
_But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all_  
_And everyone will see it_  
_That his time he didn't hit the wall_

Sophia spoke up again when she didn't get an answer, "He shouted lots but Miss Blossom made him go."

Daryl took a step closer, looking into her eyes. She was hiding something and he could see it. He blinked and backed up, "Ya can talk 'bout that later when 'm not 'round. Don' wanna rattle ya with me knowin' shit."

Carol sighed, "It's okay, it's just I don't know what to say or how to even begin explaining it." How could she possibly explain everything that was going on so that it made sense to a five year old. Hell, it still was barely making sense to her.

Daryl's head snapped up as the oven went off, "Well for now...Shit happened but dinner is callin' our names."

Carol grinned, happy that the subject was changing, "You two sit down I'll go get it."

Daryl sat down at one end of the table, looking at Sophia.

Carol came over and put the dish down in the middle on the table on a mat, she started to dish up some for everyone starting with Daryl.

Daryl licked his lips as his stomached growled, damn this looked good.

Carol smiled as she watched Daryl lick his lips, she set his plate down in front of him and sat down, "I hope you like it."

Daryl grinned, "Smells like heaven on a plate."

Carol grinned back, "Thank you."

"Ain't ever had a good dinner like this. Usually just ate some squirrel I catch." Daryl chuckled.

Sophia looked over at Daryl, "You can't eat squirrels."

Daryl grinned, "Yeah ya can. It meat, just cook it up. It really good too."

Sophia ate another spoonful of food as she thought it over, "But where'd you get squirrels from, they live in the park?"

Daryl chuckled, "They also live in the woods. I hunt them with my crossbow."

Sophia starred at him, "What's a crossbow?"

Daryl sighed, "It like a bow and arrow except...well...not. Geez, this is hard to explain. It a weapon that shoot arrows..."

Sophia gave him a toothy grin, "Can you show me, please Mr Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, grinning at her, "After dinner."

Sophia smiled taking bigger bites off her food, she wanted to see this so called crossbow.

Carol put a hand on her little girl's back laughing, "Slow down Soph, before you choke."

Daryl chuckled, "It ain't gonna disappear on ya."

Sophia pouted looking up at him with wide blue eyes, "I know but wanna see it 'fore momma tells me to sleep."

Daryl nodded just as he finished his dinner, "Ya still want that ice cream?"

Sophia shook her head up and down quickly, "Yep." Carol shot Sophia a look and she quickly added a "Please Mr Daryl."

Daryl nodded and got up. He put his plate in the sink and went to the freezer to get the ice cream, "What do ya want? I got Peach Cobbler and Strawberry."

Sophia narrowed her eyes thinking about it, "Can I try peach cobbler please?"

Daryl nodded and took it out. He looked at Carol, "Want some?"

Carol smiled, "Yes please, it's my favorite too."

Daryl gave her a grin before turning to reach up for bowls. He took down three and started putting even amounts in each bowl. He took three spoons and put one in each bowl before holding theirs in his hands and his in his mouth. He handed them their bowls then sat down, putting his own bowl in front of him.

Sophia looked down at her bowl with narrowed eyes before putting a small spoon full in her mouth, "It good but chocolate better."

Daryl huffed as he ate his, "Nope."

Sophia gave him a 'puppy dog face', "Yes!"

Daryl almost agreed with her when he saw that face but quickly recovered, "Nope."

Sophia pouted as she finished her bowl, "Crossbow now?"

Daryl chuckled and took their bowls once they all finished and put it in the sink. He looked at her, "Follow me then. It upstairs in my room."

Sophia hoped down from the table smiling, "Come on."

Daryl nodded and together they walked up the steps to his bedroom, all the while he watched her walk in front of him, making sure she didn't fall. Sophia took the steps slowly concentrating hard they were bigger than the ones at home or was this home now she wasn't sure.

Carol sat down at the table going through and deleting all of Ed's texts and voice mails, she didn't want to hear his voice anymore.

Daryl watched Sophia closely, she seemed to be having trouble as she tried to get her tiny feet up each step.

Sophia beamed when she got to the top of the stairs, making a small cheering sound, "Did it! You have too many big steps Mr Daryl but I climbed them."

Daryl chuckled, "Yep, but ya did it. Good job." He led her to his room, glancing at her every now and then. She really was a cute kid.

Sophia smiled proud of herself as she walked into his room. When she got there she climbed up onto his bed, plopping herself down on the edge as she searched the room, "Where is it?"

Daryl chuckled as he went to the corner where his crossbow lay. He picked it up and turned to her, "Right here."

Sophia titled her head looking at it with interest, "This catches squirrels?"

Daryl nodded, "Squirrels, deer, birds. A lot of stuff."

Sophia reached a little hand out slowly to touch it and touched it a second before pulling her hand back, "That's sooooooooooo cool."

Daryl chuckled and laid it down beside her on the bed, making sure it wasn't loaded before he did, "Yep."

Sophia reached out her hand again pulling it back after a couple seconds, looking at it in wonder, "How's it work?"

Daryl sat down beside her and pointed to parts as he explained, "Ya put a arrow there and then ya pull the trigger once ya got the red dot on it target."

Sophia nodded, "Then you catch a squirrel right?"

Daryl smiled, "Exactly."

Sophia looked up at him as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, "What else do you catch?"

"Deer and anythin' I can find." He told her, watching her as she looked at him in pure awe.

Sophia looked between him and the crossbow as if she was talking to both of them, "But deer are pretty."

Daryl smiled and ruffled her hair, "And good eatin'."

Sophia frowned, "No they pretty, you should leave 'em to be pretty."

Daryl raised his hands, "Ok, fine. Ya win little bit."

Sophia grinned, "Good! Squirrels are fine 'cause they not pretty."

Daryl nodded and stood up, "Come on."

Sophia slid down from the bed, landing on her feet, "Where's momma?"

"Downstairs."

Sophia looked up at him with wide eyes, "Was she sad earlier 'cause I told her 'bout daddy coming to school?" She hadn't wanted to make her mum sad and know she thought maybe she shouldn't have said anything to her in case it had made her sad.

Daryl sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don' know, little bit, I don' know."

Sophia shook her head, "I shouldn't have told her."

Daryl frowned, "How 'bout we go check on her, maybe a hug will cheer her up, 'ey?"

Sophia smiled, "Yep, momma loves my cuddles."

Daryl chuckled as they got off the bed and made their way to the staircase, together.

Sophia looked up at him with that innocent like face of hers, "Bet momma would like cuddles from you too."

Daryl picked her up, afraid she might fall going down the steps and stared at her face before looking at the stairs and making his way down, "I don' think that a good idea little bit. She don' know me too well."

Sophia nodded, "Yes. We staying in your house course she knows you silly."

Daryl just chuckled as she called him silly, it was cute from a kid. They made it to the bottom of the stairs and he put her down, "Lets go find her."

Sophia followed her mum's voice finding her on the phone in the kitchen.

_"You need to stop calling...You shouldn't have shown up at school today, you probably scared Sophia...You need to stop."_ Carol spoke into the phone her back to Daryl and Sophia not realizing they were there.

Daryl laid a hand on Sophia's back and softly rubbed it as they listened to the conversation. They could hear angered growls coming from the other end but couldn't figure out what they were saying. She looked from her mothers back up to Daryl with wide panicked eyes.

Carol shook her head furiously, she turned starting to walk towards the front door and spotted them standing there, she gave them a worried glance before carrying on to the door. She looked out of the window frowning at the flowers left of the porch. _"You think that's going to fix it? Make me come back? Leave us alone Ed."_ Carol whispered into the phone not wanting the others to hear her.

Ed growled at her, _"I'm sorry Carol, I really am. Please, I was angry and I overreacted. I should never have hit you, what will it take to get you back? PLEASE CAROL, I'M FUCKING BEGGING!_"

Carol paced down the hallway all the way from the kitchen to the front porch, _"You need to stop calling me."_

_"Your my wife, I won't. I miss you and want you, come home."_

Carol continued pacing trying to ignore the worried looks from Sophia and Daryl,_ "How can I trust you?"_

Ed sighed from his side of the phone, he knew he was lying. Once he got that bitch back he would beat her shitless so she knew who she belonged to and what to never do again but for now he had to play nice and apologetic,_ "Because I love you and I wouldn't keep calling if I didn't care."_

Carol shook her head even though he couldn't see it,_ "No. No you don't, you don't hurt the people you love. Goodbye Ed." _With that she hung up the phone and sat back down in one of the chairs her head in her hands.

Daryl glanced down at Sophia. Who was sucking her thumb with a huge frown. She slowly walked over to Carol her thumb still in her mouth and wrapped her other arm around Carol's leg hugging her, "It's okay momma."

Daryl watched closely, leaning on the wall, as the family shared their love for each other. It fascinated him how much someone could have a effect on you, Carol seemed to always be happy with Sophia around and Sophia always smiled when she saw her mom. It was a bond he would never understand or feel himself.

Carol rubbed Sophia's back as she tried to change the subject, she didn't want her to have to worry about any of this, "Did you get to see the crossbow?"

Sophia brightened up instantly, "Yeah, it was so cool and Mr Daryl explained it to me. He said he shoot deer but I said no cos they pretty."

Daryl chuckled from where he stood, "She told me good."

Carol laughed scoping Sophia up and putting her on her lap, "Deer are pretty."

"Deer are good eatin'." Daryl muttered, trying not to let Sophia hear as he knew if she did that the little girl would give him hell for it.

Carol gave Daryl a small nod, mouthing 'They are' with a nervous smile as she rubbed the little girls back who liked like she was pretty close to sleep now. "You sleepy yet Soph?"

Sophia nodded into her mothers chest. "Yeaaahhh," She yawned.

Daryl looked at them, "Still gotta tell ya when ya stayin'. I got one extra bedroom upstairs and it a single bed so I thought maybe 'Phia could take it and ya stay in my room. I can take the couch down here."

Carol shook her head, "I couldn't make you sleep on the couch, it's your house Daryl. I'll take the couch."

Daryl smiled at her, "Nah, that fine. I sleep on the couch a lot, pretty comfy actually. Take the bed, ain't nothin'."

Carol looked at her hands, "We could share..."

Daryl could feel a blush rise to his cheeks but didn't let it take over. He glanced over at Sophia before speaking, "Sure, if ya wanna."

Carol nodded trying hard not to blush, "Just let me go put Sophia to bed first, shouldn't take long she's practically asleep already."

Daryl nodded and suddenly his temple was aching. He looked at her as he hovered his hand above his temple, "Yeah, 'm gonna go to the bathroom and check this damn thing out..." He was talking about when Ed threw that glass shot can at his head, he knew it needed stitches but he wasn't going to go to the hospital to get any.

Frowning Carol asked, "Did you get it checked out?"

Daryl shook his head, wincing in pain as it started up again, "Nah, I hate hospitals."

Carol stood up with Sophia on her hip, she whispered, "Want me to clean it for you?"

"Do ya know how to stitch?"

Carol shook her head, "No, but I could maybe give it a try."

Daryl nodded, "It need stitches and I don' know how to do it. If ya know how to sew then I think ya can do it."

Carol smiled, "I can try but no promises."

Daryl chuckled, talking softly as he minded the sleeping kid in her arms, "Tomorrow mornin' ya can try."

Carol nodded, gently moving Sophia higher up on her hip, "Okay."

Daryl gave her a soft smile, "Need any help?"

Carol looked down at Sophia brushing some of the hair out of her face, "I got her. Can you show me which room it is please?"

Daryl nodded and led her up the steps and showing her the room Merle would stay in. He nodded to the single bed in the corner, "Is that ok? It right across from my room."

Carol smiled at him as she entered the room, "It's perfect, thank you Daryl." Expertly she moved the blanket off the bed with one hand while holding Sophia in her other arm and put her down onto the bed covering her up with the blanket afterwards.

Daryl stood in the door, leaning on it as he watched her put her daughter to sleep. She kissed Sophia on the cheek and whispered something to her he couldn't catch before standing up and turning to him. He nodded, "Come on."

Carol followed him out the door as she glanced back at her sleeping daughter, she always looked so peaceful when she slept and it helped calm her nerves about everything Ed had said on the phone.

Daryl walked into his bedroom, Carol close behind. He looked at her as he got near the bathroom, "I'll be back...just gonna change."

Carol nodded, when he shut the door she quickly rushed to get her own pj's on, she didn't want him to come out half way through her changing. She sighed when she finished changing and he wasn't out yet, folding her clothes up into a neat little pile.

Daryl looked at himself in the mirror before pulling off his pants and then his shirt, leaving him in his clean plaid boxers. He was glad the lights were already off so she couldn't see him. He walked out of the bathroom and slipped underneath the covers beside her, sighing.

Carol lied down on her side, her back to him. She didn't know what was appropriate in these situations, the only man she'd ever shared a bed with was Ed and that was different he was her husband.

Daryl could also feel the unsure coming off her as she twisted around to face away from him. He moved to face away from her but something didn't feel right. He grunted and closed his eyes, trying to see if sleep would consume him.

Carol closed her eyes fighting the urge to turn around and face him, he wouldn't want her to turn to him and cuddle into his chest like her body was telling her to do.

Daryl was nervous but he asked and he knew she would deny but at least he suggested, "Ya wanna share body heat?" The question sounded weird and wrong in many ways but right in others.

Carol nodded biting her lip as she turned around, "It is cold tonight."

Daryl nodded and turned to meet her in the middle. It was the middle of November which meant Winter was close, "Yeah, winter is close though."

Carol shuffled closer to the middle of the bed and him, "Yeah."

Daryl knew this was the best time to do it so he slowly and cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist her drew her closer, pulling her into his chest. He put his chin on her head and sighed, "I got a brother."

Carol snuggled into his chest getting used to the feeling of being this close to a man in bed, "You have a brother? What's he like?"

Daryl hummed in amusement, "He ain't the good type. He in jail right now..."

Carol gave a small laugh, "What'd he do?"

Daryl chuckled, whispering, "Let's just say he had one too many drinks."

Carol laughed, "How long is he in for?"

"Should be out at the end of this month."

"Are you happy that he's coming back?" Carol asked, she didn't know why but she was really liking learning things about him.

Daryl huffed but shrugging, "I don' know. He a ass." Daryl was happy to be relaxed, he knew she couldn't see his scars. She could feel his bare chest but didn't know he had scars so he wasn't tense.

Carol laughed, "He's an ass?" She got brave moving her hands so one was on his side and the other on his chest.

Daryl nodded, not minding how she touched him. It felt good, almost too good. He needed to stop thinking like that, she was just staying at his house. Nothing more. He huffed, "He always lazy and impolite."

Carol smiled, "Did you still miss him, even if he's an ass?"

Daryl sighed, nodding against her, "Yeah...kinda."

Carol yawned, "I bet he missed you too."

Daryl huffed and yawned himself, "Merle probably beatin' at his cellmates and not givin' a shit."

"Maybe, maybe not." Carol whispered sleepily, knowing she'd fall asleep soon. "Goodnight Daryl."

Daryl let out a breath as he could almost hear her falling asleep, "Night Carol." He listened as she fell asleep and her heartbeat went steady. He soon followed, her heat and soft body making him comfortable and satisfied but in the morning she would see his scars. What would she think of them? What would she ask?

* * *

**Hope you liked this one and enjoyed Sophia meeting Daryl with her cute little ways.**

**Please read & review :)**


	4. Santa Sophia

**Chapter 4 - Santa Sophia**

**Hope you like this one, it's got more cute Sophia and Daryl moments towards the end. Thanks for all the review, follows and favorites, we really appreciate them :D**

* * *

Carol woke up snuggled against a warm body and briefly wondered if everything had been a dream. But this body wasn't Ed's it was thiner, more toned and muscular. She opened her eyes to see Daryl lying next to her, she sighed contently.

Daryl thought he was having the best fucking dream ever. He was wrapped around the warm soft body of a woman who was beautiful, gentle and nice as hell but when he opened his eyes and expected to be alone in his bed and smelling like crap from the other day he was fully surprised to see that woman cuddled around him.

He sighed and looked at her, by the sound of her heartbeat and the way she was dreaming he could tell she was awake but resting herself. He nudged her gently as he unwrapped his arms from hers, glad the covers hid his scars, "Mornin'."

Carol looked up at him, "Morning." She sat up in the bed getting up because she could already hear tiny bare footsteps along the hallway floor and knew Sophia must have woken up and be looking for her.

Daryl sat up, forgetting about his scar issue as he got out of the bed in only his boxers and headed for his cabinet, looking for his clothes. He could feel her eyes on his back, on his scars and that's when he heard the door open and Sophia stumbled in, sleepy but awake. He suddenly remembered his scars and could hear his breath catch.

Carol saw all his scars, she wanted to know how he got them but knew it would be wrong to ask him that when she couldn't even tell him how she'd gotten her own bruises. She stood up, picking up Sophia as she rubbed her eyes, "Come on Soph, let's get you ready for school."

Sophia stared at Daryl's back before they left, huffing that her view was gone. Daryl took out a clean shirt and pants and quickly put them on, his heart working on over drive.

Carol sat Sophia down on the bed in the other room as she searched through looking for clothes for Sophia to wear.

"Momma, is Mr Daryl hurt?"

Daryl went into the bathroom and cleaned up, washing his face and getting ready for the day of work.

Carol shook her head, "The scars were old but I think maybe he was Sophia."

Sophia frowned, "But who would want to hurt him, he's nice."

Carol shook her head again, sighing, "I don't know sweetie, I really don't." She found some clothes and laid them out on the bed as she helped Sophia get changed and ready for school.

Daryl walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, being careful not to miss a step as he was locked in his thoughts. He pranced into the kitchen and looked around before fixing up some easy-make grits. He took out three bowls and split the amounts evenly.

Carol got dressed herself as Sophia did and walked Sophia down the stairs following after the delicious smell of food.

Daryl took out the spoons and put one in each bowl just as they entered. He didn't look at them as he spoke, "Hope ya like grits."

Carol smiled even though he couldn't see it, "That's great, thank you. Do you want a lift to the bar when I go to take Sophia to school?"

Daryl walked the bowls to the table, theirs in his hands as he held his in his mouth. Like he did last night. He put theirs down and put his down as he sat down. He looked at her and shook his head, "It ok, I gotta go to the store after so 'm gonna take my bike."

Carol sat down at the table starting her breakfast as Sophia did. "Okay, I'll see you at work then." She smiled in between bites.

Daryl nodded, eating his grits, "Yeah, ya think ya can try doin' the stitches?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah I'll try doing them when we've finished with breakfast."

Daryl glanced at her and grunted a thanks before finishing off the last of his grits.

Carol finished hers and took his bowl for him putting then into the sink, "Where's your first aid kit?"

Daryl nodded to the sink, "Underneath the sink."

Carol took the first aid kit out looking through it, "Let me clean it first, I actually know how to do that."

Daryl gave her a nod and sat back, watching her as she got things out of the kit.

Carol took out the anti-bacterial solution and a small white rag, "Come over here please."

Daryl got up and sighed, "Yes ma'am" as he walked over to her.

Carol smiled at him, she couldn't remember ever being called 'ma'am' before but the way he said it she'd liked it. When he stood in front of her she gently cupped his face with one hand while the other softly wiped at the gash.

Daryl stared at her intently, trying to figure her out with his cobalt blue eyes as she wiped at the wound. He hissed softly as the burning sting set in at a dull pounding.

"Sorry." Carol added as she continued to clean out the wound making sure it would be free from infection.

Daryl stared at her, "It ain't ya fault."

Carol shrugged, "It kinda is."

Daryl sighed, "Nah. It ain't yer fault. Don' put that blame on yerself."

Carol finished up wiping at the gash, "I guess your right, he didn't know I'd left at that time."

Daryl smiled as she reached for the needle, watching her closely, "Why'd ya leave?"

Carol gulped looking down at the needle in her hand, she knew she should tell him. Tell someone what happened. Even if she didn't want to tell anyone.

_ She wants to keep it a secret_  
_ But her eyes tell it all, yeah they tell it all_

"He...he...h...hit me." Carol whispered.

Daryl tensed slightly, trying to pretend he did it at the needle that was now piercing his skin but he knew he tensed because of what she told him. Ed hit her, a man hit a woman. He frowned, pushing his anger aside, "Good thing ya left."

Carol focused on not stabbing him with the needle as she spoke, "But he's never going to stop is he? He won't ever leave me and Sophia alone."

Daryl sighed, "Men are idiots. It's our thing."

Carol finished the stitches and smiled, it didn't look too bad but it didn't look like it had been done at a hospital either. "All done."

Daryl groaned, "Thanks."

Carol shrugged, "It's not as good as a doctor would do but it should hold."

Daryl sighed as he glanced at Sophia, "Better than me."

Sophia crossed her little arms over her chest. "Momma we gonna be late."

Daryl chuckled and nudged her, "She jealous 'm gettin' all the attention."

Carol nodded whispering, "Yep," She turned to face Sophia now, "You all ready to go?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes."

Daryl looked at the clock on the wall then turned to her, "See ya at work?"

Carol smiled, "Shall I meet you at the bar straight after I drop Sophia off?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure."

"Okay come on then Soph, let's go."

Sophia jumped up, "Bye Mr Daryl."

Daryl nodded to her, "Call me Daryl."

"Bye Daryl." Sophia walked out of the room giggling.

Carol smiled watching her then quickly turned to Daryl, "See you later."

Daryl glanced at her before started to clean the dishes as the door closed. Whatever he got himself into was turning out to be a good thing.

Carol stepped over the flowers Ed had left on the front porch, she didn't want to even look at them never mind pick them up. She got Sophia buckled up in her car seat and headed for the school.

Daryl finished the dishes and went to the garage after getting his vest and keys. He turned off the lights and locked the doors. He hopped on his bike, ignoring the flowers on the porch and drove off to work. When he got there he parked his bike and walked into the place, opening the door with his key and turning on the lights to show the place was open as he went behind the bartender desk.

Carol led Sophia into her class, making sure to remind the teacher about Ed before she headed back to her car to go to the bar for work and see Daryl. She parked her car out behind the bar then headed in through the big double doors.

Daryl walked to the backroom and came out with a black low cleavage shirt with the logo on it and a apron. He sighed and gave them to her along with short jean shorts. He frowned, "Requirements. Ya OK to wear his shit?" He was already in his black logo shirt and clean fresh jeans. He also had on finger-less leather gloves that was requirement for him.

Carol took the pile of clothes from him and nodded, "Yeah that's fine, is there somewhere I can change?"

Daryl nodded to the bathroom in the back, "That's the bathroom. Ya can change there."

Carol nodded with a smile as she headed into the bathroom. She put the little denim shorts on first which only came down a couple inches lower than her ass. When she had the shirt on too she looked into the mirror, the top was very low cut and tight so that anyone would have a good display of her cleavage. Lastly she took her hair out of the ponytail letting the curls flow down to just above her shoulders. Stepping out of the bathroom the little apron in hand she hoped that she didn't look stupid.

Daryl looked over when he heard her exit and froze. His eyes were wide as he checked her out, looking up and down. The short jean shorts had those rips in them that went up to where you could almost see her underwear but not quiet and her ass was only being covered by a little, the little pieces of jean threads hanging from it. Her shirt stuck to her, making the curves in all the right places. It was low, very fucking low and he had a great display of her cleavage. Her hair was down and those damn curls were lining up her shoulders, making her look like a flawless model.

He swallowed hard as his dick came to attention, fuck, he couldn't be like that with her, "Damn, ya look great."

Carol blushed and bit her lip as she looked over at him. He looked good, hell he looked sexy as anything with those finger-less gloves on and his shirt tight fitting showing off his muscles and beautiful arms. "Don't look too bad yourself."

Daryl chuckled, "Don' know why we gotta wear this shit though..."

Carol walked over to the bar standing in front of him, "Because we work for tips."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, ya just wait till them men and women get here. It like hell."

Carol leaned against the bar, "Yeah, how bad can it get?"

Daryl sighed, "Grindin' up 'gainst ya is worse i've got so far...but them men, well damn, it might get worse."

Carol sighed, "I guess it'll just depend on how drunk they all get."

Daryl chuckled, "Don' gotta be drunk to be turned on."

Carol laughed, "You're right."

Daryl sighed as people started to enter the bar, laughing and grumbling as the day started to get active.

Carol searched the people in the bar, taking there orders and giving them to Daryl. The men were openly gaping at her while the women were too busy showing themselves off to notice her.

Daryl sighed as he watched her go around and get looks and drools from guys while the women pushed up their bras and made kissy faces at him. He got orders from her and gave her the orders when finished, she would just smile at him while she tried not to listen to the men. Carol tried to ignore all the looks from other people focusing on Daryl. She even tried to ignore when one of the drunk men decided to grab her ass, she closed her eyes when they did feeling gross.

Daryl growled as he watched a man grab Carol's ass. It wasn't right, it was wrong. He sighed and let his anger subside, he couldn't get angry. He nodded to her, giving her a sad smile as they continued their work.

A woman came up to the counter and smirked at him, "Hey big boy, give me some whiskey." Daryl got her a shot of whiskey and she downed it, talking to him again, "Broad shoulders you got there, big dick too, huh?"

Daryl didn't say anything.

The woman snickered, "Ooooh! So it's VERY big. Maybe you could lend a girl a hand with it, I know it would fit perfect in me."

The drunk woman grinned at Daryl again, trying to get a good look over the counter at his crotch but he moved so she couldn't. She frowned, "Playing hard to get!"

Daryl blinked, "Do ya want another shot?"

The woman chuckled, "The name's Brooke. And all I want is you baby."

Daryl shook his head, "Sorry, 'm workin'."

Brooke smiled, "Well, how about after work? At night when we can get the most in."

Daryl didn't even take a moment to think as he answered flat and bitterly, "No."

Carol felt sick listening to that woman talk like that to Daryl. It wasn't right that she spoke to him like that, it felt completely wrong. She didn't want anyone to talk like that about him or to him but she knew she didn't have any right to feel like that, they were just friends.

When the man who grabbed her ass spoke she was brought out of her thoughts, "Hey nice tits come over 're."

With a sigh Carol walked over to them, "Yes?"

The drunk man licked his lips watching Carol's tits the whole time he spoke, "So when do you get off work? Fancy meeting up for a little fun."

Carol shook her head at him, "No. Do you have an order?"

The man groaned, "Come on, why don't you help a man out." He gestured to his crotch by tilting his head.

Carol shook her head again, repeating herself, "Do you have an order?"

"You, I can make it good for you too baby."

Brooke fumed and left him, cursing under her breath as she went. Daryl huffed and quickly turned his attention back to Carol who was being flirted to by a horny aroused drunk man. She didn't look comfortable and now neither did he.

"No. Do you want a drink?" Carol didn't look at him, his gaze was still fixed on her breasts.

"Only if it's a body shot off you."

Daryl sighed as he heard the man bugging her while his eyes were focused on her boobs, he was practically eye fucking her openly.

Carol walked away from the table feeling his eyes on her ass, she went to the next table to serve them. Luckily they weren't as bad with the flirting but the eye fucking was the same. She took the tables drink order for a round of beers and a round of whiskey before returning to Daryl at the bar so he could do the order for her. "Round of beer and whiskey shots please."

Daryl nodded and got what was needed and handed it to her, "Don' listen to their mouths."

Carol sighed taking the trays from him, "I try."

Daryl gave her a reassuring smile before watching her walk away and start to serve people again.

Carol handed over the beers and shots, considering it a win that this time no one groped her. Carol heard the bar door open and heard a familiar voice echo around the bar...Ed.

Daryl froze when his eyes met the pissed off ones of one, Ed Peletier. He glanced at Carol, hoping Ed hadn't noticed her yet. She stood frozen in her spot, she couldn't move. She didn't even want to imagine what he was going to do when he noticed her.

Daryl watched as Ed glared back at him, sneering. The man knew Carol stayed with him, he knew. Daryl gulped and glanced at Carol again, she was sinking into the crowd, afraid.

Carol didn't know what to do. What would Ed do if he saw her dressed like this, working in a bar for drunk assholes like him but not him? What would he do to Daryl, what did he think was really going on with her and Daryl? The possibilities were endless and it was making her head hurt. Ed took a few steps so he was fully in the bar. He looked around for a second, thankfully not spotting her. She tried to sink further into the crowd of people but it didn't seem to be working at all.

Ed growled looking over at the bar keep, so this was who was trying to take his wife from him.

Daryl took a step back as Ed glared at him like he was the devil in human form.

Ed walked over closer to Daryl, "Ya like taking other peoples women do ya?"

Daryl looked at him, "What drink ya want?"

"Don't want a fuckin' drink. Want to know why the fuck you think you can take another mans wife." Ed spat out, glaring at him.

Daryl blinked, wiping his spittle from his face. He gritted his teeth, keeping his anger a hold as he spoke, "If ya don' want a drink then leave."

"I ain't leavin' til ya tell me where she is."

Daryl gave him a blank face, "I don' know who ya talkin' 'bout."

Ed slammed his fists into the bar, "Like hell ya don't."

Daryl blinked, "I don'. But i'd advise ya to leave before ya start a fight."

"I see her at your place. See both of you there. Tell me now!"

Daryl shook his head, "Ya got the wrong person."

"No I haven't! I done made sure to remember the sonavabitch that I see my wife with." Ed huffed.

Daryl looked at the man, repeating himself slower, "Ya got the wrong person."

Ed shook his head, "Don't lie to me."

Daryl shrugged, "'M not."

Ed huffed again, "You are, I saw you with her, watched you two."

"No, ya didn'."

Ed growled, "She at your house, she admitted it."

Daryl gave him a blank expression, "Ya got the wrong person." He knew he was only getting Ed angry but he wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

Ed pushed himself as close as possible to the bar and Daryl's face as he could whispering, "You best tell me boy or she's gonna be the one that pays for this."

Daryl didn't blink, his voice was flat, "I don' know what ya talkin' 'bout."

Ed huffed, "This ain't fuckin' over. I'm gonna get her back for all this bullshit, you too and that little girl. You're all gonna pay."

Daryl shrugged, "Ya got the wrong guy."

Ed shook his head and walked out of the bar shouting, "I don't give a shit."

Daryl watched him, grinning evilly at the way he dealt with the bastard.

Carol sighed letting out a massive breath as she watched him leave. All of his words ran through her head over and over making her feel bad for involving Daryl in her mess if Ed was going to do something to hurt him.

Daryl glanced at her, she seemed upset but he didn't get time to think as a couple of men came up to him for some shots. Carol carried on handing out the drinks, trying to pretend that everything was fine. Pretend that Ed hadn't bothered her at all when really he had. Daryl gave the men what they wanted and listened as they talked about women and pussies

Carol looked up at the clock on the wall glad that there was only a couple hours of her shift left then she could go pick up Sophia. Carol walked over to the bar with a tray full of empty glasses, "When does your shift finish today?" She asked Daryl.

Daryl glanced at the clock himself, "Few hours, don' got night shift today."

One of the men that Daryl had been serving looked over at Carol and whistled, "Damn, well look at this fine cat."

Carol nodded and rolled her eyes as she filled up an empty tray will shots for table nine. She was glad Daryl's shift finished at the same time as hers it would be awkward for her to go back to his house without him there and mainly she just wanted to see him.

The man beside that one reached out and slapped her ass, "Bet that's fun to fuck!"

Carol walked away with the tray in her hand, feeling sick that the men were touching her like that. But she needed this job so she said nothing.

Daryl narrowed his eyes but only asked them, "Anymore drinks?"

They just laughed and shook their heads, getting up and eye fucking Carol before leaving with a drunk bubbled laugh.

Carol checked all the tables to see if they wanted anymore drinks and went back to lean on the bar when they all said they were fine.

Daryl nodded to her, "Told ya this place is hell."

Carol shrugged, "If it was hell Ed would never have left."

Daryl frowned, "Don' worry 'bout the jackass."

Carol nodded, "He shouldn't have bothered you, I'm sorry."

Daryl shrugged, "It don' matter. I've had worse than him."

"I know but it's my problem and it shouldn't be harassing you."

Daryl sighed, shaking his head, "Don, worry 'bout it."

"I can't help but worry about it."

Daryl frowned, "Don'. If this is the result for helpin' ya then it fine by me."

Carol looked up into his eyes, "What did he say to you? I heard some when he shouted but not all of it."

"Kept sayin' that I had ya at my house and I told him I didn'."

Carol nodded, "Do you think he'll ever leave me alone, honestly?"

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe, just gotta get it across his dumb mind."

"I hope you're right."

Daryl gave her a crooked smile, "Yeah."

Carol glanced at the clock, "One hour till my shift finishes and I have to pick up Soph."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. 'M gonna have to give ya the key to my house."

Carol smiled, "Okay. Want me to start on dinner when I get back?"

Daryl smiled back, "If ya want. I hope to only be gone for a little bit, just gotta get the bike full gased up."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever the little one wants." Daryl replied, remembering his little nickname for her. Little Bit.

Carol grinned, "I'll ask her."

Daryl nodded as a blonde man walked up to the table, licking his lips at her as he asked for a beer. Carol stepped back from the bar going to see to the customers while Daryl poured the beer, he handed the drink to the man and the guy sighed as he downed it.

Carol took the drink orders, heading back to collect them. Rechecking the clock as she went.

Daryl got the orders she wanted and nodded to her, "Shift almost over."

Carol gave him a half smile, "Yeah, when's yours finish?"

"When ya's does."

Carol smiled, "Okay, should get back at the same time then."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but unless we don'..." He took a key out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Here the key to my house."

Carol looked down at the key in her hand then back to him, "What if you get back first?"

Daryl shrugged, "Then I'll wait for ya."

Carol didn't want him to have to wait out in the cold, "You sure?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya will probably get there before me."

Carol nodded, "Okay."

The clock dinged and he grinned, "Time to go. Ya go on, 'm gonna make sure the next shifter gets here."

Carol smiled, "Okay but I am gonna go change first."

Daryl nodded, "Lock the door good."

"I will."

Daryl watched her go and looked up as the next shifters came in. He nodded to the man, his name was Shane Walsh, "Tell the lady when she comes out that I left."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Carol finished changing and walked out of the bathroom car keys in hand. She looked to the bar for Daryl but he wasn't there, some other guy was there serving drinks.

Shane nodded, "Hey, I'm the night shifter. Daryl told me to tell you he already left."

"Okay thank you." Carol replied before making her way out to her car.

Shane watched her go, what a beauty.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol drove straight to Sophia's school. When she got there she saw her little girl standing over by the teacher. Carol waved and she slowly, almost sadly, walked over to her. It was strange, she seemed so sad not her normal happy self.

"What's wrong Soph?" Carol asked as she buckled her own seat belt.

Sophia looked down at her lap, "Nothin'."

Carol turned to look at her, "You sure? Did something happen at school?"

"No."

Carol started the car with a sigh, "If someone did something I could tell your teac..."

"No." Sophia interrupted.

"At least tell me then."

"No, it's nothin'. I'm fine momma." Sophia huffed and Carol sighed again deciding to find out the truth later.

Carol pulled up outside the house, "What would you like for dinner Soph? Daryl said you get to choose."

Sophia shrugged, "I don't mind."

Carol turned the engine off twisting in her seat, "Sweetie, tell me what happened."

"Daddy came school today and Max heard the teacher say he drunk and then he told his friends and they made fun off me 'cause they said I had a stupid drunk daddy and that I'd be stupid like him. Then in art I drew Daryl with the crossbow for him and I worked hard and Max said it was stupid and that Daryl wouldn't like it. But I wanted him to like it 'cause I wanna give it to him."

Sophia was in tears, sobbing as she finished telling her mom what happened.

Carol picked Sophia up putting her in her lap, "It's okay Soph, that Max is just stupid and jealous because you're better at art than him." She opened her car door, holding Sophia to her chest as she sobbed. She felt like she wanted to hit Ed with something hard, him upsetting her daughter hurt her a lot more than him hitting her had.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl pulled his bike up to the gas station and started to fill up the tank, his shades on. He finished up gasing the bike and paid, hoping on and driving off.

Daryl pulled into the driveway with a sigh and instantly frowned at the sight of Carol holding Sophia while she cried. He turned off the engine and got off the bike, the kickstand up. He still had his shades and finger-less gloves on as he walked up to them.

He tilted his head, "Everythin' ok?"

Carol shook her head sadly, mouthing the word Ed to him as she gently rocked Sophia. She sighed, "Some mean kids at school said some nasty things to her."

Daryl frowned, staring at the crying kid, "What happened Little Bit?"

Sophia hiccuped, "I drew...you a picture in art and...Max said it was stupid and...that you won't like it. But I worked hard to make it...good"

Daryl nodded, "Show me it."

Sophia took her bag off her shoulder taking the drawing out and hesitantly holding it out to him.

Daryl looked it over and smiled, "That good."

Sophia looked up at him with wide watery eyes, "You like it?"

Daryl nodded, grinning, "Looks like a pro."

Sophia smiled, "Really?"

Daryl nodded again, "Yep."

Carol smiled at Sophia, "See I told you that boy was just jealous because of your drawing."

Daryl chuckled, "Probably couldn't draw a dot."

Sophia's smile slowly got bigger, "He can't color inside the lines."

Daryl grinned, "He probably jealous that ya can."

Carol hummed her agreement, "Let's to inside and you can do some more drawing yeah?"

Sophia nodded, "Will you draw with me Daryl?"

Daryl nodded to her, "Sure."

Carol put Sophia down as she got the keys out of her pocket.

"Can you color in the lines Daryl?" Sophia asked.

Daryl chuckled, "Yep. Got that down in kindergarten."

Carol opened the door and headed straight for the kitchen to get something started for dinner.

Sophia smiled, "Can you draw good?"

Daryl hummed in thought, "I don' know. How 'bout I draw somethin' and ya tell me if it good or not."

Sophia nodded and started taking out her crayons, "What can you draw?"

Daryl shrugged, "I use to just draw motorcycles and my crossbow."

"Can you draw people?" Sophia asked as she took out a little art book and ripped out a page to give to Daryl.

Daryl chuckled and took the paper that was for him, "Kinda. Only faces really."

Sophia started drawing in her book, "You could draw momma."

Daryl shook his head, laughing, "It would suck."

Sophia gave him a face colored crayon, "No it won't."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah, it will. I never really drew people a lot."

Sophia shook her head, "Try and if it sucks we won't show momma."

Daryl chuckled and started to draw, concentrating on his work. His tongue was slightly sticking out as he bit it, in deep thought.

Sophia smiled and turned to a new page in her book, 'I'm gonna draw you and momma."

"What 'bout us?"

Sophia grinned as she started drawing Daryl, "I'm gonna draw you in my book."

"Ya got a book?"

Sophia nodded, "It's an art book. It tells you how to draw good and has nice drawing paper."

Daryl nodded as he continued to draw, "No wonder ya a good drawer."

Sophia smiled, "Momma got it for my birthday last year."

Daryl chuckled, "Ya could become a good artist."

"You think so?"

Daryl nodded as he started to color his drawing in, "Yep."

Sophia grinned as she started coloring in, "Maybe momma will get me more art stuff this year."

Daryl chuckled, "It is close to Christmas."

Sophia nodded, "What you want for Christmas?"

Daryl frowned, looking away, "I never had a Christmas...I don' exactly understand it."

"Didn't Santa come visit you?" Sophia asked, frowning, surely everyone had Christmas because Santa visited all the children to give them presents.

Daryl shook his head, "Nope."

Sophia kept frowning, "But...but Santa visits everyone."

"He wasn' allowed to visit me though," He saw her frown and instantly tried to stop the conversation, "But that over now. It all good." He turned back to his drawing and started to color it in again.

Sophia grinned as she had an idea, "This year I'll get you presents and show you what Christmas is like."

Daryl smiled at her, "Ya don' gotta."

Sophia nodded, "Yep I'm gonna be your Santa." She picked up a black crayon handing it to him, "Need to write your list."

Daryl chuckled, "I gotta finish this drawin' now."

"Okay after, write your list to Santa Sophia." She put the crayon down as she finished her own drawing, making her mum and Daryl hold hands in the picture.

Daryl huffed, muttering under his breath as he drew, "Santa Sophia..pfft."

Sophia flipped the page in her book and started to draw herself dressed up like Santa, with a hat and bag of presents. Underneath in her neatest writing she wrote Santa Sophia.

Daryl smiled as he almost finished his drawing, writing 'Carol' underneath in cursive.

"Let me see!" Sophia said forgetting her own drawing and watching Daryl as he finished his.

Daryl chuckled and held it up, showing her his completed work.

Sophia clapped, giving him a round of applause, "Amazing, let's show momma."

Daryl nodded and stood up, the picture in his hand.

Sophia stood up following right behind Daryl, they were almost at the kitchen when they heard a loud knock at the door.

Daryl tilted his head and gave the picture to Sophia, "Go to yer momma." He started to make his way towards the door, his eyes narrowed as he knew who it was.

* * *

**Any guesses who's at the door? It's pretty obvious but yeah...**

**Hope you like it, please read and review.**


	5. Just Wait

**Chapter 5 -Just Wait...**

**Here we go, the answer to the cliffhanger we left you with. Hope you like it! Please read & review, reviews make us write faster ;)**

* * *

Sophia spared a glance at the door before running to the kitchen looking for her mom. "Momma!" She called out and found her cutting up peppers for the salad.

Carol stopped what she was doing, looking down at Sophia's worried face, "What's wrong?"

Shuffling awkwardly on her feet she replied, "Someone's at the door, I think it was Daddy."

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl took a deep breath and opened the door but blocked the path for Ed to go through, his chest steel hard as he stared at the man, "What do ya want?"

Ed narrowed his eyes, puffing his chest up, "Come to get my wife."

"I told ya, she ain't here buddy. Just go."

"Wha' ya think I don't see the car parked right outside?" Ed poked his finger into Daryl's chest.

"Don' touch me."

"Give me my fuckin' wife!" Ed spat, poking him in the chest again trying to anger the redneck.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Get ya filthy self off my fuckin' property."

"Ain't going till I have my wife."

Daryl huffed, "Well ya gotta. This is my property, my house and you will leave right now. Get!"

Ed shook his head, "No! That's my wife and my girl, not leaving till they get their asses home!"

Daryl pushed him outside and slammed the door behind them so that they were both outside on the porch. He growled, "Ya turn and leave. Now."

Ed screamed in his face, "No, they are mine!"

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol held onto Sophia as she cried, "Daddy's being mean to Daryl." Her sobs kept getting louder and Carol was sure they could be heard through out the whole house now and more.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl snarled at him, "Get out of my face jackass and off my property!"

"You gonna make me, asshole?"

"FUCK. YEAH."

Ed puffed out his chest, "They're mine, ain't gonna let some boy like you take what's mine."

"I'm more of a man then ya fat shit."

Ed snorted, "Such a man you took someone else's family rather than getting ya own."

"AT LEAST I DON' HIT WOMEN!" Daryl shouted, his eyes dark with anger.

"That what she told you now?" Ed growled, stupid bitch needed to keep her mouth shut and get her dumb ass home.

"No. Anyone could see it." He huffed, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care what that whore told you. She's MINE and I'm taking her NOW!"

Daryl stepped in his way, "No, ya ain't."

"MOVE OUT MY WAY!"

Daryl shook his head, "My house, my rules."

Ed growled, "My family, my rules!"

"I ain't lettin' ya hurt 'em. Ya got NO right doin' that. I took them in, I am apart of this shit now. YA AIN'T TAKIN' 'EM." Daryl spat the man, snarling like a animal.

"What you think you can just walk in like their knight in shinnin' fuckin' armor? Me got no right? It's you that ain't got no right!" Ed narrowed his eyes, glaring at Daryl as the sound of sobbing for inside the house filled his ears.

Daryl growled, "I have a lot of fuckin' right. I can call the cops right now and they can take yer ass away fuck nut."

Ed growled back, "What 'bout you keeping my wife in there, my daughter. Can have you arrested for kidnapping, the both of ya!"

"It ain't kidnappin' if they wanted to come with me. They were runnin' from yer sorry ass!"

Ed huffed, "Ain't got no right to keep that girl from me and ya know it." He knew that if he could find away to get Sophia that Carol would come crawling back to him.

Daryl got right up in his face, his eyes hard, "Yes, I do. Ya is gonna hit her soon and 'm not lettin' that happen. She don' deserve yer dick."

"What? And she deserves yours is it?" Ed made no move back, standing his ground while it was just words.

Daryl tensed and growled, "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

Ed shouted, spitting at the ground, "No!"

Daryl took a step back, his fists balled at his side but frozen in spot, "GET."

"MAKE ME!"

Daryl growled, shoving his finger into the man's chest, "Oh, I don' think ya wanna mess with a Dixon."

Ed snickered, "Oh yeah?"

Daryl smirked, "Ya don' know who or what I am. Ya know my name, not my story."

"Don't give a shit what your story is, won't stop me from taking what's mine!" Ed narrowed his eyes, warning the boy to back off.

"Don' mess with me dick head."

"Yeah what you gonna do?" Ed spat at his feet.

Daryl huffed, he wasn't going to hit the man first. Just in case the police came, he wanted to be the innocent one so he was going to let Ed hit him first to say he was just doing self defense. He growled and gritted his teeth, "More than ya ever can."

Ed growled, he'd had enough of this bull shit! He pulled his fist back moving to punch him square in the jaw.

Daryl quickly dodged the blow and snorted, "Ya swing like a duck."

"You sonavabitch." Ed yelled as he went in for another punch, in hindsight the amount of beer and whiskey he drank before coming here probably hadn't helped him throw punches.

Daryl stepped to the right and the fist missed him, "Ya missed."

"Ya fuckin' ASSHOLE!" Ed went in for a punch again, this time aiming to hit him in his stomach.

Daryl wasn't ready for the hit and took a step back just in time to miss it. He huffed, "Missed."

This time Ed launched himself at the man, trying to get a hit in anywhere he could.

Daryl chuckled as he side-stepped him and Ed fell to the ground, cussing and frantically punching the ground, "Fool!"

Ed stood up pissed as hell, reaching for Daryl and finally made contact grabbing him by his shirt.

Daryl stood his ground as Ed fisted his shirt in his hand, "Ya don' scare me."

"I should." Ed held onto him with one hand and hit him in the jaw with the other.

Daryl grunted softly and grinned as his jaw started to throb. His eyes darkened and he hit Ed back, making the drunk man fall over as he let go of his shirt. Daryl growled, "Don' ya EVER touch me 'gain! Worthless fucker!"

Ed held onto his jaw in shock, he didn't like getting hit back, it was much easier with Carol when she didn't fight back. "I want her back! She's mine!"

Daryl chuckled, "Not anymore. She don' want ya. She don' wanna be with someone who hurts her, she don' deserve that shit."

"I don't care what she wants! She's mine! I'm gonna take what's mine!"

Daryl kicked him hard in the ribs and snarled, "NO, ya ain't!"

"I ain't gonna stop, I'll get her back." Ed held onto his ribs as they ached.

Daryl kicked him again, getting double as he hit his hand and side, "No, ya won't. She ain't yers anymore. She wanted to leave ya and she has."

Ed whined, he didn't like getting hit back not at all, he curled in on himself.

Daryl chuckled and stopped kicking him after he heard a crack, hoping highly that a rib or two broke. He narrowed his eyes, "NOW GET."

Ed crawled away picking himself up off the ground, he needed to go to the hospital and see what damage that redneck gave him.

Daryl watched him go, huffing and puffing as he made sure the asshole went away. He turned and made his way to the door after making sure Ed left.

Carol was sitting at the kitchen table with a sobbing Sophia in her lap, "Momma...he's gonna hurt Daryl!"

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sure he's fine." Carol rubbed circles on the little girls back as her tears stained her shirt.

Daryl opened the door angrily, his hand going instinctively to his cheek that was now throbbing as he tasted the copper taste of blood in his mouth. He sighed and closed the door with a slam, making his way for the stairs. He walked right by them, ignoring Sophia's sobs as he took the stairs two-by-two to his bedroom where he went straight to the bathroom to clean up.

Carol sighed watching him head up the stairs. She wanted to go after him but she had to take care of Sophia first, calm her down. She carried on stroking her hair, whispering softly to her.

Daryl gripped the sink and stared at himself, blood was running from the side of his mouth, not a lot but enough to piss him off.

Carol finally managed to calm Sophia down when she fell asleep in her arms, she silently carried her up the stairs laying her down in her bed. After, she made her way to the upstairs bathroom quietly knocking on the door, "Daryl."

Daryl looked towards the door but didn't move to open it. Instead he called to her, "What?"

She rested the palm of her hand against the door, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Ain't ya fault."

Carol sighed leaning against the wall next to the door, "It is, this is my problem. It's all my fault that he came here, I'm sorry and I...I understand if you want us to go for causing you all this trouble."

Daryl sighed and opened the door, not even wiping the blood away as he stared at her, "I ain't lettin' ya go out there alone. This ain't yer fault, I did it to my self and I don' regret it."

"Are you sure?" Carol asked, looking up at him with tears filling her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was sure he'd want her to leave, tell her that he couldn't take on her burden.

Daryl frowned, seeing the un-shed tears, "Don' cry. 'M sure."

Carol nodded, "I'm not going to cry. Do you want me to help clean you up?" She gestured to the blood dripping down his chin.

Daryl looked at his feet, "Ya don' gotta."

"I want to." Carol blushed, looking at her hands.

Daryl nodded and moved to let her join him in the bathroom that was big enough to hold five.

"First aid box?" Carol asked as she looked around the bathroom, it looked a lot bigger than it had last night in the dark.

Daryl bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink, coming back up with a small red first aid box. He handed it to her and frowned, "'M sorry."

Carol took the little box from him, frowning, "Why are you sorry?"

"Soph is cryin' and I might of broke a rib or two of Ed's."

Carol shrugged, "I don't care if you broke Ed's ribs. It's nothing he doesn't deserve and Sophia was only crying because she didn't want you to get hurt."

"I ain't hurt, he was drunk and swung like shit."

Carol nodded, "Good, I don't want you to get hurt either."

"'M fine. Is 'Phia ok?"

Carol sighed, "Yeah, she's sleeping now. I think she wore herself out today from crying."

Daryl frowned, "Could I see her?"

"If you want to, I need to wake her soon anyways or she won't sleep tonight." Carol took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do about those bully's at school, I don't want her to be bullied because of Ed or because of me."

"Bullies?"

"The kids that made fun of her at school today."

Daryl nodded, "Let me talk to her."

Carol started wiping at the blood on his face, "After I get you cleaned up, it's probably best if she doesn't see you with blood on you."

Daryl nodded in agreement, letting her wipe the blood away, "I gonna bruise at least though."

Carol sighed sadly. "Yeah..."

Daryl shrugged, "It fine though."

"It's not." Carol shook her head, why did Ed have to try and mess everything up, hurting Daryl and Sophia.

"Just a bruise."

"A bruise you shouldn't have. Wouldn't have if it wasn't for me."

Daryl shook his head, "It was my fault. I let him hit me, only way I would be able to hit him back without gettin' into trouble."

She waited to speak till she finished cleaning off all of the blood, "If it wasn't for me you'd of had no reason to want to hit him back and he'd of had no reason to come here."

Daryl sighed, she was so stubborn, "I ain't lettin' a man treat people like they animals. Ya don' hit women or children."

Leaning in she put a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl nodded, frozen for a minute at the realization that she had just kissed his cheek, "Ain't nothin'."

Carol packed the first aid box away calling over her shoulder as she did, "Its everything."

Daryl shook his head and sighed, "Can I go see 'Phia now?"

Carol nodded and exited the bathroom, "She's in the bedroom."

Daryl followed her out of the bathroom and made his way to the doorway, "Ok."

Sophia woke up rubbing her hands over her eyes when she heard footsteps getting closer, she sat up on bed looking around, "Momma? Daryl?

Daryl stepped into the room and chuckled, "Hey Lil Bit."

Sophia jumped out of the bed running to him, and grabbing onto his legs hugging them, "Daryl!"

Daryl looked down at her and smiled, "Ya ok 'Phia?"

"I was scared." Sophia whimpered holding tight onto his leg.

"Why?"

Sophia looked up at him, "I didn't want daddy to hurt you."

Daryl grinned, "He didn'."

Sophia smiled, "You're okay?"

"Yep, 'm fine." Daryl nodded to her, knowing it was a somewhat lie.

"Did you hurt daddy?" Sophia asked looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

Daryl blinked, "Uhh...well, yeah."

Sophia nodded against his leg, "I not mad he hurt momma, you was protectin' her."

Daryl bent down to come face to face with her, his blue eyes searching hers, "I want ya to know that I would NEVER hit ya or yer momma. Hittin' women and children is not right. Ya suppose to love them, not hurt them. I don' care if yer daddy hurts me, as long as I know 'm takin' it for keepin' ya with me and keepin' ya from him then i'd take his hits any day."

Sophia wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck clinging to him, "I love you Mr Daryl."

"Ya can call me Daryl. Love ya too." He was taken aback with her words but quickly recovered when she hugged his neck.

Sophia pulled back, remembering that she needed to call him Daryl instead of Mr Daryl, "Daryl, do you love momma too?"

Daryl sighed, "It not like that Lil Bit. I can say that I will do what I can to protect her but we don' love each other."

She gave him a confused look, "So you love me but not momma?"

Daryl frowned, "No, it's just...geez, Little Bit, now ya got me confused..."

Sophia put her hands on her hips, "You confused me first!"

Daryl chuckled and decided to change the subject, "How 'bout me and ya go pick up some McDonalds."

"Can we get ice cream too?" Sophia grinned up at him, giving him the puppy dog face hoping he would give in.

Daryl sighed and nodded, giving in to her, "Fine but if ya mom yells at me, it yer fault. Can't say no to those damn eyes."

Sophia pulled on his hand dragging him with her as she ran from the room, "Momma!" She ran down to the kitchen finally finding her mum sitting at the kitchen table and she looked red eyed again. Sophia still didn't get why recently her mom looked red eyed a lot except when Daryl was there it wasn't so bad.

Daryl glanced from Sophia to Carol, he could tell she was crying and it made him upset. He frowned at her and something flashed in his eyes.

Carol quickly wiped away at her eyes, it was stupid to be crying anyway. She gave Sophia a smile, "Hey sweetie, you okay?" Looking up Carol saw Daryl frowning and it made her feel even worse for crying. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what that look in his eyes was but she couldn't work it out.

"Yeah momma, Daryl said I can have ice cream for dinner." Sophia gave her mum a grin hoping to cheer her up.

Daryl sighed and averted her gaze, keeping his eyes on Sophia, "I said McDonalds and maybe Ice Cream."

"I heard ice cream for dinner." Sophia giggled, looking up at him.

Daryl grinned down at her and ruffled her hair, "I said maybe Lil Bit."

Sophia huffed with her hands on her hips, "You said yes. Don't lie 'cause then Santa won't get you no presents."

Daryl sighed, "Fine, fine. Don' get mad at me...that shit scary."

"Good, now Santa Sophia can give you presents. You gotta be good and get ice cream though." Sophia smiled knowing she won.

Carol raised her eyebrows looking between the two, "Santa Sophia?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "She been tryin' to say she gonna be my Santa this Christmas but 'm sayin' no. Don' need nothin'."

"Yes Daryl! I'm gonna be your Santa! Let's go I'm hungry." Sophia gently tugged on his arm.

Daryl sighed and let her drag him to the door, "Ok, but ask yer momma what she want."

Sophia turned around running to give Carol a hug, "Momma, what do you want?"

"I'll have a cheese burger please." Carol smiled up at Daryl as she hugged Sophia back.

Daryl nodded and smiled back as Sophia came running back, "Lets go then Lil Bit."

Sophia took Daryl's hand holding onto it, "What you gonna get Daryl?"

Daryl opened the door and looked down at her, "Probably a burger too."

"I want nuggets and ice cream" Sophia smiled as he shut the door, taking his hand again when he finished, "Please."

"Kids meal?"

Sophia nodded, "The big ones are too big and I want a toy."

Daryl nodded and started the car, "Let's go then."

Sophia looked around Daryl's car, sitting in the seat not being able to see over the dash, "You don't have the special seat."

"I don' gotta kid to have one for."

Sophia frowned at him, "You have me and I need my special seat."

Daryl chuckled, "I don' gotta special seat."

"Momma does."

Daryl groaned, "I don' wanna go get it, why don' ya just come sit in my lap? It comfy."

Sophia stared at him for a moment before nodding and crawling over to sit herself in his lap, "Okay."

Daryl put the seat belt on them and looked at her, "Don' touch the wheel or gas pedals...well, ya can't reach those but still."

"Okay I won't." Sophia made a big show of putting her hands folded up in her lap.

Daryl chuckled and started to drive, his arms resting on her shoulders as he went about, "Where ya wanna go for Ice Cream?"

Sophia shrugged, "Ummm...I dunno but I want chocolate."

"Always gotta get that stuff."

Sophia nodded, "Yep. Told ya chocolate is best."

Daryl just huffed as he drove into the drive through line.

"Will he stay away now you hurt him? Let momma be happy?" Sophia asked twisting to look over at Daryl.

"I don' know...I don' know."

"Do you want momma to be happy?"

"Yes, everyone deserves to be happy." Daryl nodded and stopped the car in the line, there was two cars in front of them.

"You and Momma can help each other be happy" Sophia looked over the dash huffing that they would still have to wait a little while.

Daryl shrugged, "'M just a friend."

Sophia nodded, "Friends can make you happy."

"Maybe."

Sophia grinned as they got to the front of the drive in queue.

"Hi, can I take your order please?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Uh, two cheese burgers and a kids meal with chicken nuggets. Girls."

"Yep. Fries with the burgers?"

"Sure."

The fast food worker nodded, "That'll be $15."

Daryl nodded and said a thank you before driving forward. He stopped the car and grabbed three fives out of his wallet which was in his cup holder.

The young girl in the next booth handed them their food with a big smile and took the money from Daryl, "Enjoy!"

Daryl nodded and gave her a thank you as well before putting the food in the seat beside him and driving off.

Sophia smiled, the smell of the food making her hungry already.

Daryl looked at her and watched as she reached for the bag of food. He whistled to her, "'ey, don' be touchin' that now."

"But Daryl I'm hungry." Sophia huffed, stealing one of the fries.

Daryl tusked at her, "Stawp that now or no ice cream."

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest, huffing again, "Fine."

Daryl snickered as he pulled up to a ice cream parlor and got into the drive through, thankfully it was empty. He looked at her, "What ya want?"

"Choc'late!"

Daryl grimaced but nodded before pressing the button to tell the people they were ready.

A man's voice boomed from it, "What do you want today?"

Daryl nodded, hoping Carol was OK with chocolate, "Uhh, two chocolate and one peach cobbler."

The mans overly happy voice boomed again, "Coming right up!"

Sophia grinned, "Ice cream!"

Daryl chuckled and pulled up to the first window where the man told him the payment amount and he paid it then he pulled up to the second window and a lady handed him the three bowls of ice cream which he put with the food, making sure Sophia didn't touch it as he drove off.

"Darrrryyyylll?" Sophia asked looking over at the ice cream bowls.

Daryl shook his head, "No."

"Pleeeessseeee can I eat the ice cream now?"

"No, ya gotta eat dinner first and ya gotta wait till we get home." Daryl shook his head again, keeping a eye on her as she squirmed in his lap.

"But...ice cream..." Sophia tried to reach for the bowls but he'd put them to far on the seat for her to reach.

Daryl growled, "Sophia, stawp that. Ya gonna get us wrecked."

Sophia sat back and stopped trying to reach for it, "Sorry I just want ice cream."

Daryl nodded and pulled down the road to his house, "I know but ya gotta wait."

"Well can I have ice cream first?" Sophia asked giving him the puppy dog face.

"No, dinner then ice cream."

Sophia groaned, "Ice cream then dinner."

Daryl shook his head as he pulled into the driveway, "No, dinner first then ice cream."

"No fair." Sophia looked up at him huffing.

"Yes it is. Dinner always comes before dessert."

"Why?"

Daryl just shook his head as he turned the car off and opened the door, setting her on the ground before grabbing the bags. He handed her the keys to the house and nodded, "Go open the door."

Sophia frowned looking down at the keys knowing she wasn't tall enough to reach the lock. She ran to the door anyway, hoping if she knocked on it her mom would open it for her.

Daryl watched her go before closing the door and going to the other side to get the rest of the stuff he couldn't reach. He opened the door and grabbed the ice cream with a sigh.

Sophia knocked on the door, "Momma."

Carol heard the knock on the door and got up leaving her taken apart phone on the side, she'd eventually had enough of Ed's calls and had taken her phone apart so he couldn't call anymore. With a sigh she opened the door.

Daryl came up the stairs behind Sophia and nodded to her, "Got ya chocolate ice cream, hope that ok."

"That's fine." Carol smiled, holding her hands out offering to help him carrying the food.

Daryl let her carry the ice cream and as they walked in, he softly shut the door with a kick of his foot and followed them to the kitchen.

Carol put the ice cream into the freezer so it wouldn't melt while they ate then sat down at the table, "Soph sit down and stop staring at the freezer."

Looking up at her mom she nodded, "Okay momma."

Daryl chuckled, "She was tryin' to get me to let her eat the ice cream before the dinner."

Carol shook her head laughing, "Dessert after dinner Sophia."

Daryl put the food down and started looking in the bag, taking out the contents and putting them at spots on the table.

Sophia did the puppy dog face again looking up at Daryl, "Can I have the toy now?"

Daryl nodded and handed her the kids meal, "Better eat that all."

Carol looked to Sophia, "No ice cream unless you finish it."

Sophia huffed, "This is why ice cream should be first."

Daryl sat down at his spot and unwrapped his burger from the paper, chuckling, "Well ya only suppose to get it if ya good."

"I can be good but not eat all my nuggets." Sophia nodded eating a couple of her fries.

Daryl looked at her, "Eat most and we can save the others for tomorrow."

Sophia grinned, "I'll try to eat them all but that's lots."

Daryl nodded, "Only six."

"Six is lots, I'm small." Sophia said nodding.

Daryl grunted, "Eat at least three."

"I'll eat at least four." Sophia grinned, she could eat more than three then Daryl would be impressed with her.

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "Lets see that. Bring it on little bit."

Sophia opened her mouth wide before taking a big bite of the first nugget. He bit into his burger, his eyes locked on hers.

Carol sat there eating her burger as she watched Sophia take big bites out of her nuggets but forgetting the fries, "You gotta eat some fries too Soph."

"After ice cream." Sophia replied as she ate her third nugget.

Daryl chuckled and took another bite out of his burger, "What a way to eat food."

Sophia nodded enthusiastically, "Fries and ice cream are great together."

Daryl grimaced and looked at Carol, "How the hell did ya raise this kid!?"

Carol raised her hands in mock surrender, "Hey I don't eat like that, I have no idea where she gets it from, she's always been like that though. When I was pregnant with her I got weird cravings for all kinds of stuff."

Daryl chuckled, remembering his childhood, "My momma told me that she ate peaches and hot sauce together when she was pregnant with me. Women have some crazy cravin'."

Carol laughed, "I ate salty fries dipped in chocolate milkshake and honey on almost everything else."

Daryl make a face, "Disgustin'."

Carol grinned, "It sounds gross but actually it tasted really good."

Daryl shook his head and finished off his burger, "Nasty."

"Don't knock it till you try it." Carol replied as she finished off her own burger.

Daryl just scoffed and looked at Sophia, "How ya doin' with them chicken?"

"Four and a bit." Sophia grinned taking a tiny bite of the fifth one.

Daryl grinned and reached out, taking one of her fries and eating it, "Think ya can finish all six?"

Sophia didn't protest letting him take her fries, "I think so."

"Don' over eat though."

"I won't."

Daryl nodded and ate more of her fries causing Sophia to move the fries out of his reach, "Save some for me."

Daryl frowned and sat back in his chair, glancing over between Carol and Sophia. Sophia ate a couple of the fries before passing them back to Daryl again. He grinned and took some more fries, watching as she started to eat the sixth chicken nugget.

Sophia finished the last nuggets and cheered, "Done it! Ice cream!"

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "Sure ya got room for ice cream?"

"Always room for ice cream." Sophia nodded staring over at the freezer.

Daryl chuckled and threw away the trash from dinner and opened the freezer, taking out the three bowls of ice cream.

Carol chuckled with him, watching Sophia's grin grow as he brought the ice cream over. Daryl put a spoon into each and handed Sophia's hers then gave the other chocolate to Carol before sitting back down at his spot and taking a bite out of his peach cobbler.

Sophia hummed happily as she ate the ice cream, making Carol laugh as she ate hers. Daryl ate his own and watched the family laugh and giggle to each other.

Carol looked back at the picture on the kitchen counter, "So who drew those pictures?"

Daryl pointed to the one that was a picture of her, "That was me."

Carol smiled around a spoon of ice cream, "It's really good."

Daryl smiled back at her, "Thank ya, 'Phia told me to do it."

Carol nodded, "She loves to draw. Did you draw the others Soph?"

"Yeah, Miss Blossom said for homework draw a picture of your family. I drew you, me and Daryl."

Daryl took another bite of his ice cream, taking attention to the fact she called him her family, "Ya really good at drawin'."

Sophia grinned, "Thanks. I gotta write about my family too to go with the picture, so you gotta help me what to write about you Daryl."

Daryl nodded, finishing off his ice cream, "OK."

Sophia finished off her ice cream, "And you momma, need both of you to help me."

Carol smiled getting up to take their empty bowls of ice cream, "Okay sweetie go get it ready then."

Daryl stood up and nodded to her while Carol finished cleaning up the table, smiling as she went.

He heard a phone ring and was surprised that it was his own. He walked over to the coffee table in the living room and picked it up, answering, "Hello?"

Carol followed into the living room sitting down by the table helping Sophia set her work out while Daryl talked on the phone.

Daryl didn't recognize the number calling as the caller ID said 'unknown caller.' He waited for a answer, glancing at Sophia every now and then.

_"You know I can see you all in there playing house. You really should lock your house better especially when you left her all alone in that big house when you went out."_

Daryl walked over to the window and peeked outside, looking around for him,_ "Where are ya?"_

_The voice chuckled though the phone, "Wouldn't you like to know."_

Daryl growled,_ "How the fuck ya get my number?"_

_"It's good to have friends in high places or even low places."_

_"What?"_

_"Doesn't matter how I got your numba' point is I got it."_

Daryl growled, _"Ya got my number, so fuckin' what but ya ain't gettin' 'em."_

_"Oh but I will, ya can't watch both of them at the same time forever. You'll eventually look away and I'll get one of them then the other will come running."_

Daryl shook his head, huffing,_ "Ain't gonna fuckin' happen."_

_"Ya can't watch 'em twenty four seven."_

Daryl snickered,_ "How the ribs doin'? Broken I bet."_

_"Shut the fuck up! Still gonna get them away from you broken ribs or not."_

Daryl pulled the curtains over the window and walked away from it,_ "No, ya ain't. Ya ain't gonna be able to beat me, I can do things that make an angel cry, I wouldn't bet on ya gettin' 'em back. Not anytime soon."_

_"Just wait till tomorrow, that's when my plan will come into action." With that he hung up the phone snickering as he did._


	6. Family

**Chapter 6 - Family**

**Enjoy the Boondock Saints references towards the end if you like me love that movie, if not the end of the chapter will give away random/important plot lines to the movie.  
****Worked hard to get this chapter out for you, the second of the day, so I hope you like it. It's already Christmas Eve here and I'm working through the night to get this done. Merry Christmas! Have a great one!**

* * *

Daryl sighed and put his phone in his pocket, what was he planning. He narrowed his eyes, he would need to keep a close eye on them tomorrow but the thing was Sophia had school tomorrow. He frowned, at least the school would keep him from coming at her and he was with Carol at the bar. He sighed and walked over to them, looking at his feet.

Sophia sat down in Carol's lap and looked up at Daryl frowning, "Why you look sad Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, letting his frown fade, "I ain't sad, just was thinkin' 'bout stuff."

Sophia didn't look convinced but nodded, "You want to help with my project?"

Daryl nodded and sat down across from them, "Sure."

"Miss said we have to have picture and information on our family so I drew a picture but I need to know what to write."

Daryl looked at the papers and tilted his head, "What do ya gotta write 'bout?"

"Well this is what my teacher gave us." She handed Daryl the little sheet of paper which read 'For your family project you need a picture or drawing of your parents/careers with some basic and interesting information about them.'

Daryl nodded, "She need to know our jobs?"

Carol looked over his shoulder at the sheet, "I guess so. Probably just put stuff like where we work, names, ages."

"And the crossbow!" Sophia cheered.

Daryl chuckled, "This outta be interestin'."

"Yep." Sophia smile as she took out her writing paper and a pink pen.

Carol smiled, "You gonna write it all in pink pen?"

"Yep!"

Daryl groaned, "Why pink?"

"What's wrong with pink?" Sophia said as she wrote her name on the corner of her paper.

"Pink is...girly."

"Well I'm a girl."

"And 'm not so I don' like pink."

"Well what color do you like?" Sophia asked showing him all her colouring pens.

Daryl looked at them and pointed to the orange one, "Orange."

Sophia opened the orange pen, "Then I do your bit in orange."

Daryl chuckled, "Ok."

"I do it first. Full name?" Sophia asked holding the pen just above the paper.

"Daryl Mark Dixon"

Sophia put the pen to the paper writing a 'D' saying out Daryl trying to figure out how to spell it, she added an 'A' looking to Daryl to check it.

Daryl nodded, telling her the rest so she didn't mess up since it was color pens, "D-A-R-Y-L"

Sophia grinned writing it down in her neatest writing, "Did it right, look!"

Daryl looked at her progress and grinned, "Good job."

She continued writing sounding out the word as she did, "Mmaaarrrrkkkk."

Daryl watched and grinned when she spelled it right.

"Dixon." Sophia said as she finished it off, smiling up at her mom and Daryl.

Daryl nodded, "Nice handwritin'."

"Thanks. How old are you?" Sophia asked moving onto the next line on the page writing down 'Age:'

"Thirty."

Sophia nodded, listening as Carol said it out for her again. "Three zero."

Daryl watched her write it out, she did have very good handwriting and her drawing amazed him.

"Job?" Sophia asked as she wrote it down on the paper.

"Bartender at Drink and Beat Bar."

Sophia frowned, "That's long and I dunno how to spell it."

He nodded and spelled out the first word for her, saying it a letter at a time as she wrote it down, "B-a-r-t-e-n-d-e-r."

Sophia nodded for him to continue as she finished writing it down.

Daryl nodded, "A-t."

Sophia huffed writing it, "I know how to spell at, I'm not stupid."

Daryl grinned, "Do ya know how ta spell 'drink and beat bar' then?"

Sophia thought about it hard, "I think so."

Daryl looked at her, "Spell it out loud first, just to make sure."

"D-r-n-k a-n-d b-e-t b-a-r?"

Daryl shook his head, "D-r-i-n-k a-n-d b-e-a-t b-a-r"

Sophia nodded writing it down, "I was close though."

Daryl chuckled, "Yep, ya were close."

Sophia grinned, "Now what do I write?"

Daryl shrugged, "What does the sheet say?"

Sophia shrugged, "Just says basic and interesting information."

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

Carol looked down at the paper, "I think they just want general information, like to give a description of us."

Daryl tilted his head, "Like favorite stuff and disliked stuff?"

Carol nodded, "I guess, you could write that you have siblings and stuff like that too though."

Daryl nodded, "Ok. I, uh, got a older brother."

Sophia wiggled in Carol's lap looking up at him, "You do?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. His name is Merle."

"Where is he? I not seen him." Sophia said looking around almost like he would appear out of nowhere.

Daryl nodded, "He ain't here right now."

"So where is he?" Sophia asked.

"I don' think ya wanna know that."

Sophia frowned, "Why?"

"He ain't anywhere good."

"Why?"

Daryl sighed, "He did a bad thing."

"What'd he do?" Sophia asked, interested in Daryl's brother now.

Daryl shook his head, "It don' matter."

"Why?"

"Sophia stop asking questions and do the work." She smiled over at Daryl.

Daryl nodded to her, grinning back.

"Fine, so I just write has a brother Merle?"

Carol nodded, "Yep."

Daryl watched her write it down and told her the spelling of his brother's name, "M-E-R-L-E"

Sophia nodded, "So when will he be back and when can I meet him?"

Daryl sighed, "'Bout the end of this month."

"Cool." Sophia grinned as she looked up at Daryl.

Daryl shook his head, "That ain't cool at all."

"Why?"

"He is annoyin' and impolite." Daryl snorted, remembering the rude and impolite ways of his brother and the many sexual jokes and gestures.

"So he not like you then?" Sophia asked her head tilted in interest.

Daryl shook his head, "The opposite."

"But is he nice like you?" Sophia asked, trying to imagine someone the exact opposite of Daryl.

Daryl shook his head again, "No."

"Why?"

Daryl shrugged, "He just ain't"

"Will he like me?" Sophia asked as she went over his name with the pen.

Daryl nodded, "He probably will. Merle tends to have a soft spot for kids."

"Good, then I'll like him too." Sophia said grinning.

Daryl chuckled, "I don' think ya will."

"Why? He's your brother you must like him."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah but he is inappropriate and impolite."

"Still gonna like him."

Daryl huffed, "I'd like to see that."

Sophia nodded, "You will, when he come back."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, what next for yer project?"

"Some interesting stuff 'bout you." Sophia shrugged looking down at the paper.

Daryl huffed, "Ain't nothin' interestin' 'bout me."

Sophia nodded, "Is. I can write about the crossbow."

Daryl shrugged, "Sure."

Sophia smiled sounding out the word in her head as she wrote down, 'He has a crossbow'.

Daryl was surprised she spelled it right, "Good job."

"Now I need to do mummy's one." Sophia said picking up the pink pen and writing it a couple lines down from Daryl's one. She started spelling out the name, "Caaarrroollll."

Carol smiled down at Sophia as she got it right, "Now my middle name, S-u-z-a-n-n-e." Sophia nodded writing it out then finishing by writing out their last name.

Daryl was surprised at how well she could write their last name considering it was long and longer than his really.

She smiled up at her mom, happy that she'd spelt it all right. She moved onto the next line writing down 'Age:'

"Twenty eight, two eight." Carol said.

"Damn, now I feel old." Daryl muttered, seeing she was two years younger than him.

Carol looked over at him, "It's only two years difference. Age is just a number."

"Yeah but I still feel old."

Carol laughed, "Thirty's not old."

Daryl huffed, "Wish I was still in my twenties at least."

"Whys that?" Carol asked glancing down at Sophia as she got distracted and started drawing.

Daryl chuckled, "I would be younger"

"What's so good about being twenty though?" Carol laughed with him.

Daryl shrugged, "I don' know. Younger than thirty."

Carol shrugged, "Maybe, I guess but thirty is still young."

Daryl watched Sophia work, "I guess."

"C'mon Soph let's get the project finished." Carol said tapping the paper.

"Okay, job?" Sophia asked as she picked the pink pen back up.

"Waitress, w-a-i-t-r-e-s-s."

Sophia wrote it down on her paper, "With Daryl right?"

Carol nodded, "Yep at the same place."

Daryl watched as she wrote down the bar they worked at, wondering what interests about Carol she would write down.

"Mummy you don't have any brothers do you?" Sophia asked comparing Daryl sheet to Carol's.

"Nope sweetie I don't."

"Okay. I know what to write." Sophia said as she wrote down on the paper, 'best mom in the world and nice and pretty.'

Daryl looked at her, "Anythin' else ya need to write down?"

Sophia shrugged, "What else can I write about?"

"What does the paper say?"

Carol held the paper out to him, "I think that should be enough, what do you reckon?"

Daryl nodded, "Yep, seems like enough."

Sophia put the paper under the one with her drawing on then yawned.

Carol looked down at her moving her off her lap, "Come on let's get you to bed Sophia."

Daryl got up and groaned when his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it, _"Hello?"_

Carol ushered Sophia up the stairs towards the bedroom, she spared a glance back at Daryl before she disappeared up the staircase.

_"Ready to give up yet? Would be a lot easier than what I have planned."_

Daryl groaned, Ed. It would be the bastard, he just wouldnt' stop. Daryl huffed into the phone,_ "I ain't givin' up shit."_

_"Just wait till tomorrow she'll come running back to me."_ He chuckled into the phone,_ "Tell Sophia to have fun at school."_

Daryl huffed,_ "The only thing she'd be doin' is runnin' FROM ya."_

_"Don't you worry I got something special planned."_

Daryl narrowed his eyes, growling into the phone,_ "Nothin' ya do will stawp me from keepin' them from ya."_

_"Oh just you wait and see what happens. Like I said tell Sophia to have a good day at school." Ed chuckled hanging up the phone._

_He sat back in his chair knowing that tomorrow first he'd have Sophia then Carol would have to come back to him._

Daryl sighed and put the phone on the coffee table and making his way upstairs where Carol and Sophia went.

Carol had tucked Sophia into her bed after she got changed and was now sitting next to her reading her one of her bedtime stories, "And the prince slayed the evil beast rescuing the beautiful fairy princess."

Daryl walked over and stood in the doorway, leaning against the side of the doorway as he watched Carol read Sophia a story.

"Then the prince and the fairy princess went back to their castle where they got married and lived happily ever after." Carol finished the story looking down at Sophia who was just drifting off to sleep. Carefully she eased herself off the bed spotting Daryl in the doorway she smiled at him.

Daryl smiled back at her and sighed as he watched her put the book down on the bedside table and kiss Sophia before walking over to him. He nodded to her, "I hate fairy tales."

Carol shrugged, "They're not that bad but she loves them."

Daryl nodded, "Kids do love stories but I still hate 'em."

Carol walked out of the bedroom half shutting the bedroom door, "Yeah, they get a little boring after you read them about twenty times."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah."

Carol gave him a half smile as she moved away from the door as to not wake Sophia with their talking.

Daryl backed up to allow her more space as she exited the room.

Carol looked up at the clock, it was only seven thirty and she wasn't tired yet it was still early. "You tired yet?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, ya?"

"Nope." Carol said shaking her head.

Daryl nodded, "Lets go down stairs then."

"Okay." Carol nodded as she headed down to the staircase, heading downstairs into the living room.

Daryl followed behind her, his eyes on her back and the way the muscles moved as she stepped down each step, the body of a fighter. A warrior.

Carol stopped at the living room door way turning back to smile up at him, loving the crooked smile she got in return. Daryl peered into his living room and felt as ease, just being there with her and her warm smiles.

Carol sat down on the edge of the sofa, "So what'd you want to do?"

Daryl shrugged and sat down beside her, "Wanna watch a movie?"

Carol turned facing him, "Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

Daryl looked at her, "I don' know. What do YA wanna watch?"

"I don't mind, just nothing too jumpy or scary."

Daryl walked over to the TV set and looked at the stack of movies. He took one out and glanced at her, "Ever watch Boondock Saints?"

Carol shook her head, "What's it about?"

Daryl grinned, "Oh, ya gonna love it! It 'bout two saints who are twins and do shit that's awesome." He quickly opened the box and popped the SD in, ushering the TV on and going to sit back down beside her, he reached behind her and turn the lights off as the main menu came up. He looked over at her, "Ready?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah let's go." She sat back in the chair getting comfy watching as the movie started and the opening credits came on.

Daryl set the remote on the coffee table after he hit play and leaned back, getting comfortable as it started.

Carol was grinning as the scene with the two twins in a meat packing factory came on and they started messing around hitting each other with the bits of meat, she held her hand over her mouth trying to control her laughter.

Daryl glanced at her, happy to see the beaming joy on her face. He smiled to himself, he loved seeing her happy but he saw this movie over a dozen times so it was memorized.

Carol laughed, smiling as she quickly glanced at Daryl, "You know that guy kinda looks like you."

"Who, Murphy?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah he looks like you don't you think."

Daryl scoffed, "Too chubby."

"Yeah but still, he looks similar to you."

Daryl nodded, "Maybe."

Carol nodded turning her attention to the film, "He does."

Daryl just chuckled and put his arm on the back of the couch.

Carol smiled watching the film as she leaned back into the chair surprised to find Daryl's arm there but quite liking it. Daryl instinctively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, the feeling welcoming and almost natural as if it was right.

Carol lent into his touch it felt comfortable but most importantly it felt right. She smiled at the movie as Murphy walked around the apartment with no clothes on and she wondered if that's what Daryl's ass would look like before stopping herself, they were just friends, hell she was still married in the eyes of the law. She shouldn't be thinking about what his ass looked like.

Daryl groaned at the sight of men's asses. As a man himself, he didn't like seeing anyone else's ass except he wouldn't mind seeing Carol's ass. He suddenly stopped his thoughts, she was a friend. Just staying with him and hell he knew she wouldn't stay forever or move in and it hurt but it was right.

Carol rested her head on Daryl's shoulder, giggling as Connor killed a man by dropping a toilet on his head. Daryl just shook his head as she laughed, this was memorized in his mind but he found himself laughing again as Carol did.

Carol laughed, "They make it look so easy in the movies I bet if I tried to kill someone with a toilet it would never look that cool."

Daryl chuckled, "Toilet would spray ya in the face before ya could even pick it up in yer arms."

Carol started to protest but then stopped, "You're probably right."

Daryl grinned down at her, "That if ya can actually pick it up first."

Carol looked up at him only now realizing how close they were, "Maybe not."

Daryl smirked, looking at her and swallowing at the small amount of distance, "Ya wouldn' be able too."

"Yeah like you would." Carol said licking her lips without meaning to.

Daryl chuckled, trying not to react to the fact she licked her lips, "I could." Daryl was about to lick his own with a gunshot went off and they both jumped apart and froze until they realized it was on the TV. He chuckled first, "Look at us. Freakin' over a sound in a movie."

Carol put her hand to her chest, her heart pounding underneath, "Geeezz, I thought we were being shot at."

Daryl grinned, "And who would do that?"

Carol shrugged but then thought about it, "I could think of one."

Daryl nodded, looking away, "Yeah, me too."

Carol sighed she didn't want to ruin it by talking about that bastard, "Anyway we should probably pay attention to the movie it looks like it's getting good."

He grunted in agreement and turned his attention back to the TV, his arm around back up to the back of the couch. Carol relaxed back in the seat watching as the FBI agent finally figured them out and winced closing her eyes as they fixed their wounds with a hot iron. Daryl chuckled as she closed her eyes and watched how the men got burned with a iron.

"Is that gross bit over yet?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded and patted her shoulder, "Yep."

Carol opened her eyes slowly moving her hands away.

Daryl chuckled as she covered them again, gagging as the twin brother started to get ironed. He grinned when she huffed, "Oops, I was wrong."

Carol groaned holding her hand tight against her eyes, muttering, "Asshole."

Daryl nudged her, telling the truth this time, "Alright, it over now."

Carol faced him as she took her hands away, her eyes narrowed then slowly looked back at the TV glad that part was over. Daryl chuckled softly at her hesitant moves before returning his attention to the screen to watch for himself.

Carol sat back watching the rest of the movie, crying when the evil man came into the room shooting Rocco as the twins struggled against their restraints to get to their friend. Daryl had pulled her to him when she started crying, rubbing her arm softly as they watched it all go down. She wiped at her eyes and rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. He leaned back, allowing her being close to him as they watched the movie.

Carol sighed as the movie ended, she didn't want to move yet it was way too comfortable half lying on Daryl with his arm over her shoulders.

Daryl looked at her, "There's a second. We can watch it tomorrow, if ya want."

Carol nodded, "Yeah I'd like that."

Daryl smiled and yawned, "Wanna go to bed yet?"

Carol smiled back, "Maybe, we do have work tomorrow."

Daryl nodded, stretching his arms, "Alright then."

She stood up stretching herself while trying to get rid of the pins and needles in her feet from sitting in the same position for so long.

Daryl stood up after her and looked towards the door, his mind going to the words Ed said. He wanted him to tell Sophia to have a good time at school, he narrowed his eyes and looked at Carol, "Come on."

Carol spotted the frown on his face straight away that wasn't there before, "Everything okay?"

Daryl nodded, smiling at her and hiding his emotions. That was what he did best, hide it, "Yeah. Just tired."

Carol nodded still not looking sure of his answer, "Okay."

Daryl started to make his way past her, not looking at her as he walked upstairs. His mind on other things.

Carol sighed following him up the stairs wondering what was going on inside his head.

Daryl stepped in the bedroom and made his way to the bathroom, he knew his sleep wear was in there but tonight he would wear a shirt too.

Carol quietly made her way into Sophia's room where all the clothes were and silently got changed into her pj's before heading to Daryl's room.

Daryl closed the door to the bathroom and stared at himself. He changed quickly into a pair of flimsy loose boxers and a old t-shirt. He gripped the sink edge and stared at himself, stupid. He was stupid to get into her life, bring her into his life. Stupid.

Carol stood at his doorway not sure what to do, he'd seemed pissed off as they came up the stairs so maybe she should just go sleep on the couch tonight and leave him in peace.

Daryl sighed as he stared at himself. Stupid, always have been the moment he thought someone actually loved him.

Carol took a step back out the door then another step forward still not entirely sure where to go.

Daryl groaned, he could hear her lingering at the bedroom door, even though he was in the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and called out softly, "Stawp hoverin' and just come in." Then he closed the door again.

Carol walked into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed while he finished up in the bathroom.

Daryl put his head on the counter and breathed heavily, trying to control himself. Control the animal.

Carol sighed when he didn't come out and decided to go to sleep to let him deal with whatever he needed to that had put that sour look on his face earlier. She climbed into the bed, laying down on her side going to sleep.

Daryl groaned heavily and opened the door after standing up and getting a hold of himself. He turned off the light and walked to the side of the bed, seeing her already in it and asleep. He climbed in and instinctively pulled her to him, too frozen to pull away from her. He sighed and tried to settle his heart and go to sleep.

**-Hit The Wall-**

_Ed chucked sitting back in his chair with his feet up on the table. He couldn't wait for tomorrow so he could put his plan into action it was simple but it would work. First he'd sneak into Sophia's school to pull the fire alarm and in the chaos of the kids getting to the exit he would grab Sophia. Once he had Sophia the rest would be easy because he knew how much Carol loved that girl so she'd have to come running back to him._

_Oh yes. __They'd both be his again by this time tomorrow and he would laugh in that redneck's face for ever thinking he could take what was his._

_He couldn't wait to put his plan to action, it would be the perfect plan._

* * *

**Would love to hear your thoughts on Ed and his plan.**

**Please read and review :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. Let Her Go

**Chapter 7 - Let Her Go**

**Wow, it's been over a week since I updated this, time got away from me I guess. But here's the answer to the cliffhanger I left you with. This one's shorter than the last couple were but if all goes to plan I'll have another one out for you tomorrow. **

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Ed woke up with a groan but then smirked as he got dressed because he knew today he'd be getting Carol back one way or another. He grinned excited to put his plan into action.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol smiled when she felt Daryl's arms around her and without thinking put her hands over his. Daryl muttered something and slowly opened his eyes, waking to the smell of purple and lavender. Carol. But she didn't move when she heard him wake up from behind her just sighed contently.

Daryl shifted his head so that his chin was resting on her head, "Ya awake?"

"Ummhmmm." Carol moaned into the pillow still not feeling fully awake.

Daryl nodded and sighed, "What time is it?"

Carol looked up at the clock, "Almost eight."

Daryl growled and nudged her, "Get up."

Carol got up rubbing her eyes, "Fine, I'm up."

Daryl nodded and shifted so he was spread out, taking up her spot, chuckling, "Yep, ya are. Thanks."

Carol laughed as he spread out on the bed like a starfish, "I'm gonna go wake Sophia up."

Daryl snuggled his face into her pillow and grumbled, "Get me in a little bit...make that a lotta bit..."

Carol nodded calling back into the room, "I'll wake you before I leave for school."

Daryl nodded and breathed in the scent on her still-warm pillow, calling after her, "Make me coffee too, please!"

"Yeah." Carol yelled back to him as she opened Sophia's room.

Daryl snuggled into the covers, her smell surrounding him and making him feel at home, the warmth of her body still on the sheets. He fell asleep restfully.

Sophia jumped out of bed excited to get to hand her project in today, "Morning Momma."

"Morning." Carol said as she took out clothes for the both of them, not paying much attention to the clothes she got out for herself because she knew once she got to work she'd have to change again anyway. Then they both got changed quickly after Sophia sat down in Carol's lap letting her mom brush her hair for her, "Excited for school today sweetie?"

Sophia giggled, "Yep, get to show everyone my project today."

Carol grinned happy that Sophia was so excited, "Let's go down stairs and you can get your school stuff ready then while I start making breakfast." She walked down the stairs holding onto Sophia's hand all the way. She headed straight for the kitchen to make a bowl of grits for each of them, calling up the stairs to Daryl when it was done, "Daryl! Breakfasts ready."

Daryl groaned loud enough for her to hear and stumbled out of the bed, going into the bathroom to clean up before making his way downstairs, still in his PJ's and tired as hell.

Carol poured him a big cup of coffee and a bowl of grits setting it in his place for him then dishing up Sophia's breakfast with a glass of juice.

Daryl walked into the kitchen and his eyes went to his breakfast. His mouth started to water, "Thank ya."

Carol smiled, "No problem. You look tired, did you not sleep well?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, not really."

Carol sat down at the table after tidying the few things she'd used away, wondering if maybe she had done something in her sleep to keep him up or make it so he couldn't sleep, "Why?"

Daryl got closer to her, whispering so Sophia couldn't hear, "Nightmares."

Carol nodded understanding remembering how the first night she had left Ed and stayed at the hotel she'd fought off nightmares of Ed coming to take her and Sophia away, she whispered back, "Was it me?" She wondered if her being in his bed made his nightmares worse.

Daryl frowned, shaking his head, "No, it happens a lot."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, happens to the best of us."

Daryl nodded and leaned against the counter, "Ya sleep well?"

Carol nodded, "It was alright last night, no nightmares."

Daryl smiled, "Good."

Carol smiled back watching Sophia as she drew with one hand eating with the other.

Daryl looked over at Sophia, "What ya drawin'?"

Sophia grinned showing him what she'd drawn so far, "A puppy, I want one they real cute."

Daryl walked over to her and looked at it, "A puppy, 'ey?"

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, I gonna put it on my list so maybe Santa will get me one."

Daryl glanced at Carol, "Maybe. Ya gotta be good though."

Sophia nodded, "I am."

Carol watched Daryl smiling, he was so good with Sophia and it was clear her little girl had decided she loved him already.

Daryl sat down at his spot and looked at her, "Ya know dogs are a lot of work."

Sophia shook her head, "You just feed and walk them and play with 'em."

Daryl chuckled, "And clean up after 'em and train 'em and keep 'em clean and healthy. It a lot of work."

"Not that hard." Sophia shrugged finishing off her drawing.

"It a big responsibility."

"Yeah but you guys can help me right?" Sophia asked looking from Daryl to her mom.

Daryl gave a slight nod before speaking again, "How ya gonna care for it while we at work and ya at school? It will be sad all alone and want attention."

Sophia wrinkled her brow thinking hard, "Ummm...I know! I can leave TV on for it so that it think people still here and the TV people can keep the puppy company."

Daryl chuckled, "How 'bout toys? Maybe toys would make it feel better since it'll smell like ya."

Sophia nodded, "Yeah I could get it some toys, give it my old ones so that it remind it of me."

Daryl smiled, "Yep. Ya would have to do research and learn about raisin' 'em though."

Sophia grinned, "Yeah I can research them at school in books or on the computers."

Daryl smiled, "Ya sure can."

"So I can have one then?" Sophia asked looking up at him with those wide blue eyes.

Daryl sighed, "Maybe. If ya research 'bout 'em and all."

Sophia grinned from ear to ear, "Yes! I'm gonna do loads, I'll be a puppy expert!"

Daryl grinned, "Show me that and i'll let ya get one."

Sophia beamed getting up and hugging his legs, "I'm getting a puppy!"

Daryl chuckled and glanced at Carol, winking at her before returning his attention to Sophia, patting her back softly. Carol smiled at him, seeing her daughter so happy made her feel a lot happier herself, when Sophia pulled away from the hug still grinning she called out to her, "Go get your school stuff ready."

Daryl watched her go and turned to start eating his breakfast, moaning at the taste of the grits before chugging down his coffee. He put his dishes in the sink when he was done and cleared his throat, looking out the kitchen window before walking into the living room.

Carol went into the hallway slipping her shoes on and she tying her hair up into a pony tail, "Ready Soph'?"

Sophia had her bag in one hand and project in the other, "Yeah hold this please and let me say bye to Daryl then we go."

She nodded holding Sophia's stuff for her while Daryl leaned against the wall, watching the little girl come his way.

Sophia walked up to him giving him another hug, "Bye Daryl."

Daryl hugged her back, "Have a good day."

Sophia smiled, nodding, "I will, get to show everyone my project today."

Daryl grinned, "Yers will be the best."

"I hope so."

Daryl chuckled, "Go on then. Think 'bout that puppy."

Sophia nodded as she pulled away, "I will." Daryl watched her run back over to Carol and take her stuff, a big grin on her face.

Carol waved goodbye to him, "I'll see you at work or do you want me to come pick you up?"

Daryl shrugged, "Come get me."

Carol nodded, "Okay, I'll be back soon."

Daryl smiled, "See ya soon." She smiled back at him then opened the door leading Sophia out to the car. Daryl sighed and sat down on the couch, Ed's words running through his head.

Carol got Sophia seated in her car seat before driving off to the school. When they got there a Carol jumped out helping Sophia out of her seat and handing her the project, she kissed her on the head, "Have a good day sweetie." She stayed to watched her walk to the teacher before getting back in the car and heading back home to pick up Daryl.

Daryl got up and changed into his work uniform and grabbed Carols so she could put it on before they left.

Carol parked up out front and knocked on the door waiting for Daryl to answer.

Daryl walked over and opened the door, "Gotta change."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, have you got my work clothes?"

Daryl nodded and handed them to her after she closed the door.

Carol took them from him with a thanks before heading to the downstairs bathroom to change into them.

Daryl watched her go, his cock wanting to ask her to change in front of him but that was wrong. Very wrong and he would stop thinking like that now.

Carol changed into her work clothes trying not to think about how sexy Daryl had looked in his.

Daryl waited till she came out but when she did, he almost moaned at the sight. He loved her outfit, it showed a lot of her legs and the V-Neck was so low that he could see her cleavage and it had him hard. He averted his eyes and nodded, "Ready?"

Carol nodded, taking her hair out of the ponytail and letting it hang loose, "Yeah."

Daryl nodded and opened the door for her, letting her go out before walking out himself and closing the door behind him.

Carol got her keys out of her purse getting into the drivers side of the car and turning the engine on, rolling the window down while she waited for him to get in.

Daryl got into the passenger side and closed the door, looking at her, "It gettin' cold out."

Carol put the window leaving it open just a crack, "I'll put the heat on but I'm leaving the window open a bit or it gets too stuffy."

Daryl nodded, "What ya think 'bout that puppy?"

Carol smiled, "I think we'll end up being the ones that look after it but I know it will make her happy."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah."

Carol glanced at him, "What about you, do you want a puppy?"

Daryl gave a somewhat nod, "Yeah, 'm up for it."

Carol smiled turning onto the road where the bar was, "Then I think Santa might just bring her a puppy this year."

Daryl grinned, "Yep."

Carol grinned back as she parked the car outside the bar and turned the engine off. Daryl sighed and got out, waiting till she was out to make his way to the door. He held the door open for her and closed it once they were both in.

Carol walked through the bar stopping at the counter to pick up an apron to put on.

Daryl got behind the counter and sighed, "Remember, don' let them try to grab at ya and don' respond to them. Ignore it."

Carol nodded, "I'll ignore them don't you worry."

Daryl smiled, "Good. If ya got any trouble, just call my name."

Carol smiled back, "I will but I'll be fine."

**-Hit The Wall-**

Ed grinned walking into the school but instead of heading to the classes or reception like he did last time he just walked up to the wall and pulled the fire alarm watching as people, teachers and kids alike moved from the rooms. He smirking heading towards where he knew Sophia would be, this was too easy.

Sophia heard the bell go off and when it didn't stop she knew it must be the fire bell. Her teacher started to lead them out, telling them to leave all their stuff behind, she got into the back of the queue but when the teacher wasn't looking she ran back to grab her project. She couldn't leave it to get ruined in the fire.

Ed smirked as he saw her come out all on her own behind the rest, he quickly grabbed her from behind covering her mouth with his hand, "Daddy's back."

Sophia panicked holding tight to her project as Ed let her out the back of school away from the teacher. She wiggled trying to get out of his grip but he held onto her tight, almost tight enough to bruise her.

He got out to his truck opening it and shoving her in before getting in himself and locking the doors. Her looked over at her as she held a big piece of paper close to her chest, tears biting at her eyes, "It's okay," He nodded, "Daddy's back now to save you and your Momma from that man." She whimpered as Ed spoke, "Let's go collect her yeah?"

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl sighed as he watched the people start to increase. The day had started quick with a party of ten piling in and working them around then came the couples or horny singles tumbling in on their own and it seemed endless.

The amount of people was large and it made him tired just looking at it. He had served over fifty drinks already and even had a woman try to grab his ass. One woman had been successful at getting her hand around his junk and he had to kick her out of the bar. Not to mention, Carol was having her own hell with the drunk and horny men. She didn't have a counter to cover her so they could easily grab her and it made him pissed. He just kept looking at her when it happened and mouthing, 'remember' so she remembered his words earlier. He just hoped they helped.

Daryl sighed and handed Carol two more shot glasses of whiskey, "Here."

She nodded and took them to the two men awaiting who were already drunk enough but asked for more. He watched as two girls danced like strippers on the dance floor for a couple of men who were not afraid to show their hard members straining against their pants.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Ed parked outside the bar, leaving Sophia locked in the car while he went to get Carol, "You wait here while I get her."

Sophia cried trying to open the doors as he walked away, she didn't like it in the truck. He hadn't had a special seat for her and unlike Daryl he hadn't let her sit in his lap not that she wanted to. She wanted her mom and she wanted Daryl. She was scared and needed them, they always made her feel better.

He entered the bar looking around for Carol but didn't see her yet, he only saw that stupid redneck.

Daryl looked up as the bell ringed to tell them someone has entered but who he saw had his blood boiled, Ed. He looked at Carol and called her over to him, not wanting Ed to do anything to her.

Carol walked over to Daryl confused as to why he called her until she saw Ed begin to walk over.

"I got something you want." Ed said moving a step closer to Carol.

Daryl stayed tensed, watching the man's every move.

Carol narrowed her eyes, "You have nothing I want Ed."

Ed chucked, saying the one word that made her heart stop, "Sophia."

Daryl glanced at Carol, remembering Ed's words from yesterday. He moved around the counter and came between Carol and Ed, protecting her from the man, "I told ya not to mess with 'em."

"And I told you they were mine." Ed smirked evilly as he looked back at Carol.

Carol felt like her throat was closing up and she couldn't breath, she stuttered out, "Let...her go."

Daryl got close to Ed, "She left ya and that means she don' want ya sorry ass. Ya got no right messin' with 'em ya worthless piece of shit!"

Ed growled at Daryl, "This don't concern ya."

Carol looked up at Ed, she needed to get Sophia away from him, she couldn't let anyone hurt her baby girl, "Let her go and...I'll go with you. Just let her go, you don't want her."

* * *

**I know, I know. I am evil for ending the chapter like this. Taking away the cliffhanger from before to leave you with this but tough.**  
**Hope you enjoyed it, should have the next one up sooner than this one was.**


	8. I Have To

**Chapter 8 - I Have To**

**Well I feel like I should just say Ed's an ass and in this chapter he's kinda of a super asshole. You're be warned. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter aside from Ed being an ass, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Daryl looked back at her, "No, ya ain't goin' with him."

Ed smiled, "If ya come willing I'll let 'er go."

Carol looked to Daryl, she had to go to save Sophia. If Sophia stayed with Daryl she'd be safe then he could call the cops once they left to help her, she just hoped he knew how to help with her plan, "I have to protect Sophia.

Daryl shook his head, "Carol..."

She looked at him with sad eyes, "Take care of her for me."

Daryl grabbed her hand, "No, Carol. Ya can't go."

Carol glanced at Ed as he glared at them and there was no doubt in her mind that if she didn't go he'd keep Sophia and hurt her to punish her for leaving him. She turned back to Daryl, "I have to. For Sophia, I'm sorry."

Daryl didn't let her go, he held onto her wrist firmly and stared at her, "No."

Carol pleaded with her eyes to him, she couldn't leave Sophia with Ed when he was angry like this, she wouldn't let him hurt her, "I can't let her get hurt please."

Daryl frowned, "Ya gonna get hurt."

"But she won't."

Daryl shook his head, "Carol, no."

Ed growled, "Come on woman."

Daryl watched Carol, not wanting to let her go. He held onto her and stepped up to Ed again, his other hand fisted hard, "Ya ain't doin' shit!"

Ed stared him down, "She comes with me or I take that girl and ya'll never see her again."

Carol took a step forward, "Don't hurt her."

Daryl chuckled and let go of Carol, grabbing Ed by the collar of his shirt, "That if ya can get to her."

Ed growled, "I got the girl and she's gonna pay if Carol don't be a good woman and come with me now!"

Daryl growled back, his more like an animal, "Ya ain't gonna be able to do that once 'm done with ya."

Ed snickered, "You can't do shit. I ain't gonna throw the first punch and if you do the cops will arrest your ass."

Daryl huffed, "They'll arrest ya for abuse and the shit ya doin' right now. No doubt."

Ed snickered again, "What abuse is that? I didn't hurt Sophia yet, just picked her up from school like any Dad would and I haven't even touched Carol yet. So what can they arrest me for huh?"

Daryl whispered into his ear, "Ya HIT Carol. That counts

Ed shook his head, "Pfff, ya got no proof. Cops would just ask why ya took so long to report it and think ya made it up."

"Carol is my proof. I saw the bruises on her leg and cheeks."

Ed titled his head, "Alright say the cops got here whats at stop me telling the cops you did that to her? That I was just trying to get my wife and daughter away from you 'cause ya was hurting 'em. Carol would even lie for me 'cause I know she wants that little girl back."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "I would never hurt a woman or a child like ya. I ain't that kind of person, 'm a mean sonuvabitch but I ain't that. She ain't gonna lie for ya, she'd be on my side." He had enough of this, he wasn't going to let the man tell anyone he hit Carol or Sophia. He threw his hand back and swung a punch, cracking Ed's nose.

He let him go and growled, "CALL THE COPS. Get me arrested! Come on, do it ya bastard!"

Ed stumbled back holding a hand to his nose, glaring at Daryl. Before turning to Carol who was standing there shaking, how dare she let her little redneck boyfriend hit him, "That little girl is dead now, ya hear?"

Carol started crying her whole body shaking with fear, "No, please Ed. Don't hurt her."

Daryl grabbed Ed again and looked at Carol, not meeting her eyes, "Go get 'Phia and leave. NOW."

Carol looked between the two one last time before moving to leave the bar with shaking hands she wiped at her eyes, hoping that her little girl was safe and somewhere she could get her.

Daryl watched her go then looked at Ed, "What was that 'bout the girl bein' dead?"

Ed narrowed his eyes, wiping the blood from his nose again, "She won't be able to get her."

Daryl chuckled, "If she's in yer dumbass truck, I think Carol will get her just fine."

Ed growled in response.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol ran out into the parking lot spotting the familiar truck there she ran to it seeing Sophia in there crying, she tried opening the door and when it wouldn't she put her hands against the glass calling to her, "Sophia baby are you hurt?"

Sophia looked up moving quickly to the window, "Momma! I'm scared, mommy."

Carol nodded, "I know baby, I'll get you out. I need you to move to the other side of the truck and cover your eyes okay."

Crawling over to the window on the other side Sophia did as she said covering her eyes while Carol picked up a big rock from the ground. She got the rock bringing it against the window to smash the glass, the broken glass cutting up her hand as she did.

She ignored the car alarm as she reached through the window opening the door. She crawled over the broken glass reaching for Sophia, "It's okay, you can come out now. I got you."

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl smirked as he heard the car alarm, "What'd I tell ya?"

Ed glared at him, "Carol will still always be mine."

Daryl shook his head, "I think those days are over. She don' want ya no more."

Ed titled his head, "How does it feel knowing I had her first? Knowing that little girl is mine? No matter how much ya pretend they will always be mine."

Daryl let him go, pushing him towards the back door, "How does it feel havin' her run away from ya and the girl bein' scared of ya. Scared of her own daddy."

Ed growled, "That girl don't mean shit to me. But just remember every time your inside Carol I was there first.

"How do ya know 'm even gonna fuck her, huh?"

Ed huffed, "Like ya ain't already, bet ya ass was quick to get payment in return for letting her stay."

Daryl huffed, "Actually I havn' 'cause I ain't some sex driven sonuvabitch who beats my kid and threatens my woman. Nah, that ain't me. 'M a single redneck who cares and doesn' wanna see his childhood reenacted to a woman and her kid!"

Ed snickered, "Pussy."

Daryl growled, "How the fuck does that make me a pussy?"

Ed narrowed his eyes looking him up and down, "Ya just are look at you, someone should beat your worthless ass."

Daryl chuckled, trying to get Ed mad. Maybe he was right, maybe Ed would beat him. He needed it for thinking Carol would want him, "I've got a bigger dick than ya."

Ed's eyebrows knitted together, "Pfff, how the fuck would ya even know that?"

"'Cause ya didn' fight back."

Ed growled, "Fuck you."

Daryl snickered, "I wouldn' wanna fuck ya if I had too."

"I bet Carol didn't let ya fuck her that's why, but she let me fuck her."

"I bet ya raped her."

Ed moved forward getting close to Daryl whispering in his ear, "What if I did?"

Daryl scoffed, his voice low, "She don' want ya ass. Probably pleaded to be KILLED when ya did it too."

Ed grabbed him by the collar, he wanted to piss the redneck off big time in revenge for taking his family away, "What you gonna do once you drop your guard and I get her alone, make her do whatever I want, make the girl watch."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "What makes ya think I would drop my guard, 'cause I fuckin' ain't."

"Like you didn't the other day leaving her alone in the house?"

Daryl huffed, "She ain't a fragile doll. She knows how to defend herself and I trust her. Anyways ya was too much of a pussy yerself to go and try to hurt her, 'ey?"

Ed growled shoving him back, "Went and got the girl today didn't I?"

Daryl chuckled, "And that plan failed 'cause now Carol has her back and is far from yer ass."

Ed punched him in the jaw, "Got close for a first attempt, next time I'll get her."

Daryl grunted from the blow but just smirked, "Ya hit like a girl."

Ed grabbed him by the shirt again giving him a hit to the stomach this time.

Daryl grinned up at him, "All ya got?"

He responded by kicking him in the shin and hitting him in the stomach again. While Daryl grunted again, holding his stomach as Ed let out his anger on him, growling as he carried on hitting him wondering why he wouldn't hit back. Daryl groaned as Ed's fists connected with his jaw. He needed this, to be hurt. He deserved it.

Ed stopped after hitting him five more times, getting bored of hitting the idiot when he wouldn't do anything back except grunt every so often.

Daryl opened his eyes as best he could and looked at him, "Ya done?"

Daryl sat up and watched him leave, "Right back at ya!"

Once the man left, he got up and yelled out, "EVERYONE LEAVE. WE'RE CLOSED!" After everyone left, he called up his boss and told him a man attacked him and Carol and that he closed the bar. His boss was OK with it and told him to just go home and relax, get fixed up and he planned on doing that. He put the closed sign up and locked the place up before walking outside. It wasn't until he got out that he realized that he had rode with Carol to the place.

He sighed and started to walk home, he needed a good walk anyways but his face was aching and his ribs were on fire, not to mention his sheen was pulsing and would have a nasty bruise. He tried not to attract attention but the gasps and hushed voices showed he didn't do a good job of it, not to mention blood was running down his face. He just hoped Carol was already at the house, either there or far away from Ed.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Carol pulled up to house parking the car and she got out taking Sophia up out of the car who was still crying with her project clutched in her hand. "It's okay sweetie, it'll be okay." Carol comforted her, still not sure if what she was saying was the truth. She fished through her bag taking the keys out and opening the door.

She made sure to look the door once she put Sophia down, double checking it was definitely locked in case Ed decided to try again. She took Sophia's hand, "Come on sweetie, I'll run you a bath yeah?"

Sophia nodded weakly, "Where's Daryl?...I want to Daryl to come home."

"I'm sure he will be back soon." Carol said leading her to the downstairs bathroom, again not sure who she was trying to convince.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl groaned as his house came into sight and he was glad to see her car there. His knees were getting weak and one was already feeling pins and needles and that was the same one Ed kicked hard. He sighed and tried to ignore the pain as he held his side. He knew his face was a bloody mess but right now he needed to get inside, go upstairs and get cleaned up then decide what to do.

First step, was to get inside and that's what he was doing as he stumbled up the driveway.

Carol ran a shallow bath helping Sophia get undressed and putting her on the bath just as she heard a knock at the door. "I think that's Daryl, will you be okay while I to let him in?"

Sophia nodded, "Yeah Momma be careful, make sure it Daryl."

Carol gave a sad smile, "I will." She left the bathroom door open as she left the room, she looked through the glass to check it was Daryl before she unlocked it. When she opened it and saw him she gasped.

Daryl gave her a weak smile as he used the wall for support, "Hey." He moved to enter the house and as he did, he fell onto the ground, coughing hard.

Carol shut the door locking it again before dropping to her knees next to Daryl. Her hands goes to her cheeks, "Oh god Daryl, I'm so sorry."

Daryl shook his head, his voice raspy, "Nah, I did it on purpose."

Carol made a confused face, "What, why?"

Daryl tried to sit up but his legs wouldn't allow it, "He needed to take his anger out on somethin'."

Carol thought she might cry again but held it together, he'd done it all for her and the thought both warmed her heart and saddened it at the same time, "Daryl, I need to get you to the hospital."

Daryl nodded and tried to stand again, failing, "How?"

"I'll help you to the car."

Daryl sighed, "What 'bout 'Phia? Ya can' leave her alone here."

Carol nodded, "I'll go get her now."

Daryl nodded, focusing on his breathing as he heard her walk away. He managed to sit up this time, leaning against the wall beside the door. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Carol walked into the bathroom as she did Sophia looked up, "Was it Daryl?" She nodded, picking up the small towel for Sophia, "Come on, we go to get ready to go."

Sophia frowned, "Why what's wrong?"

Carol sighed, "We gotta go to the hospital."

Sophia frowned again, "Is Daryl hurt?"

Carol nodded signalling for Sophia to stand up and wrapping the towel around her when she did picking her up to help her out of the bath. She dried her off quickly and helped her get dressed.

Carol bent down to face Sophia before they left the bathroom, "Daryl looks hurt bad okay but I need you to be brave and not panic."

Sophia nodded taking her hand, "Okay Momma." Carol sighed squeezing her hand as she let her out into the hall where Daryl was.

Daryl opened his eyes when he heard them enter and looked at Sophia, giving her a weak smile.

Sophia tried to hide her frown, "Did HE hurt you?"

Daryl nodded and tried to stand up but voted against it when it didn't work, "Yeah."

"Will you be okay?" Sophia asked as Carol moved to help him up.

Daryl nodded again and grunted as Carol helped him up. He leaned on the wall mostly as he tried to focus, "Yeah." She put his arm over her shoulder helping him out the door, "Come on Sophia." She used her spare arm to open the door as she led Daryl out.

He stumbled down the steps, grunting as he tried to stay upright.

Carol held him up with all her strength as she led him to back of her car so she could lie him down. Daryl waited till she opened the door before he used the rest of his strength to lift himself into the car and sit down. He quickly put the seat belt on and whimpered softly as he sat there, pain ripping at him.

Carol got Sophia into her car seat then quickly got into her side, driving fast but not breaking the speed limit.

Daryl let his head loll to the side and sighed while Carol drove glad the hospital wasn't too far away and only took her ten minutes.

He muttered something as he tried to keep his eyes open but the pain was unbearable.

Carol got out of the car moving to help Sophia out before lifting Daryl out of the car.

Daryl whimpered and leaned heavily against the car, trying to keep upright. He sighed and sank to the ground, coughing violently. He looked up at her, "I can' make it that far..."

Carol nodded looking down at him, she had never felt this bad before in her entire life it was all her fault, "You two wait here while I go get someone to help." Carol walked straight up to the reception telling them what happened with Daryl and that she needed someone to help her carry him in, "He's out by the car, he can't walk and I couldn't carry him in." The woman behind the desk left with a nod, promising to go get a porter to help Daryl in so Carol waited worrying about him the whole time.

Daryl moved to sit against the car, his head was throbbing and he didn't wanna move his leg, his sheen was on fire with pain and he knew a big bruise was for sure going to come. His stomach was in agony from where Ed kept kicking him and it hurt to swallow or talk.

Sophia sat down on the ground next to Daryl, "You're gonna be okay right?"

Daryl nodded, opening his eyes to look at her. He reached out and brushed his finger along her cheek weakly, "Yeah, I am Little Bit. Just a bit beat up."

Sophia nodded smiling, "Momma will be back with doctor soon then you be all better." Just as she said it she locked over her shoulder, seeing Carol walking out of the hospital with a man pushing along a bed with wheels, "Told ya Daryl she here now."

Daryl nodded and grunted in agony as the man helped him stand up and get on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, whimpering softly as he tried not to focus on the pain but it was too much.

Carol held onto Sophia with one hand, squeezing Daryl's in the other as she walked side by side next to Daryl. The man led them through the hospital doors taking them to a patient room, telling them the doctor would be with them shortly.

Daryl opened his eyes again, breathing in slowly as he tried not to focus on the pain but it was hard. He was lying there with nothing to do really so pain was a main focus and it was killing him. He held something warm in his hand and realized it was Carol's hand in his. He squeezed it softly and ran his thumb along her wrist.

Carol gave him a sad smile gently squeezing his hand back, "Doctor will be here soon." She turned looking back at the doctor, what was taking him so long? Daryl was hurt and in pain and someone needed to fix that.

After what seemed like forever to Carol but was only really a few minutes the doctor walked in smiling at her, "I'm Dr. Caleb Subramanian but you can call me Dr. S if you want." He walked closer to Daryl looking him over, "Bar fight?"

Daryl nodded as best he could, "Yeah."

Dr. S walked closer, examine the cuts and bruises over his body before moving to his stomach and legs. He checked for broken bones in his legs then for signs of internal damage in his stomach. "Okay I'm gonna get someone to take you for a CT just to check that your stomach is alright. But I think you definitely fractured a bone in your leg so we'll need to put a cast on it once we get the CT results back."

Daryl nodded, he hated casts and was surely going to make Ed pay for what he did to him.

Carol tried to take in all the information the doctor was telling them but it was all too much, she couldn't process it right now. How could Ed do this, hurting her was one thing but kidnapping Sophia and assaulting Daryl till he ended up in hospital was different. She looked up to the doctor when she realised her phone wasn't in her pocket, "Do you have a phone I could use, I need to call the cops."

Daryl looked at her, "Why ya callin' them?"

Carol looked over to Daryl, "To report a case of domestic abuse and assault."

Daryl shook his head, "I threw the first punch, it will be called as self defense. Don' do it."

Carol lied shaking her head, "I was there, he hit you first."

Daryl looked at her, his eyes flashing but he didn't say anything.

Carol turned back to the doctor, "Is there a phone I can use?"

Dr. S nodded, "Sure, if you'd like we can ring the police for you and have them come here, might be easier."

Daryl watched the doctor and Carol talk, his hand going to hover above his stomach where the pain started to start again, rapidly.

Carol nodded, watching as the doctor turned back to face Daryl. "How bad is the pain?"

Daryl swallowed, closing his eyes, "My side...hurts...bad..."

Doctor S nodded, "I'll have the nurse bring you some pain meds while I go book the CT."

Daryl nodded and tried not to gasp or cry out in pain as the agony controlled his mind. Ed would so pay, he wasn't letting the ass get away with this.

The doctor left saying he would be back as soon as the scan results came or when the cops arrived.

Daryl opened his eyes again, looking around for Sophia.

Sophia moved out from the corner to come beside Daryl, "So everything gonna be okay now right?"

Daryl nodded and reached out to grasp her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers, "Yeah Little Bit. Told ya I would be fine and 'm gonna be fine."

Sophia nodded, whispering, "I was really scared."

Daryl smiled, humming, "Don' be. Just gotta figure out what wrong with my stomach."

"I was scared, he said he was gonna hurt you, hurt Momma. He got angry when he see my project and he rip it." Sophia said whispering, looking to the ground with teary eyes.

Daryl nodded, his voice soft, "It OK. He ain't gonna hurt ya no more, he ain't gonna get to ya."

Sophia nodded, "Don't want him to hurt you."

Daryl hummed softly, "It fine. He ain't done much."

Sophia looked up at him, "So we gonna be safe now? The cops will take him away and we be safe right?"

Daryl nodded slowly, "Should be."

Sophia smiled, "Good then we can be happy."

Daryl chuckled, "Yep. Ya don' gotta worry...just think 'bout that puppy."

Sophia's smile turned into a grin, "So we are getting a puppy?"

Daryl sighed, nodding, "Probably."

"Yay!" Sophia cheered, "Love you Daryl."

Daryl smiled, his eyes closing as his side started to hurt again. This time he let a soft whimper loose before replying, his voice cracking, "Love ya too Soph'."


	9. Daddy

**Chapter 9 - Daddy**

**Well the title of this chapter is slightly misleading I guess but I hope it misleads you to be honest, and if it doesn't well then you're just too smart for my tricks and well done, lol. Anyway sorry this took long to get up but the holidays were crazy busy for me leaving not a lot of time for editing and then the holidays were over and I had to get back into the habit of getting up at a reasonable hour and doing stuff like work, urg. But this one is a little longer than normal if that makes it better. Super sorry, I'll try to get the next one up sooner.**

**So I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and New Year, if you celebrate it, and thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Carol paced by the door of the little room, "Where the hell is this nurse?"

Daryl looked over at her, his eyes opening, "Don' worry, they are always slow."

Carol huffed, "Yeah well they need to come give you the meds."

Daryl nodded, shrugging softly, "It fine."

Carol shook her head turning back to face him, "It's not fine if you're in pain."

Daryl sighed, staring at her, "'M fine."

She just shook her head again, looking back out the door for the nurse that seemed to be never coming.

Daryl frowned, why was she so determined to make sure he wasn't in pain. She was different, almost distance. He titled his head and called to her, "Ya ok?"

Carol sighed, nodding, "I'm fine."

Sophia leaned on her tiptoes whispering to Daryl, "I think Momma was scared too."

Daryl nodded and called to her again, "Com'ere."

Carol glanced out the door one last time before walking slowly over to Daryl's bed side, her mind still worrying over everything that was happening, hoping that at least the nurse would get here soon so Daryl could have some pills and not be in pain anymore.

Daryl reached out to take her hands in his and stared into her eyes, "Thank ya."

Carol looked back into his eyes running her fingers along the tops of his hands, his touch reassuring and comforting her even if only a little, "For what?"

Daryl hummed, "Everythin'."

Carol shook her head, "I haven't done anything but drag you into my mess and get you put in hospital."

Daryl shook his head at her and squeezed her hands, "No, I did this part to myself. I made him hurt me and 'm glad he did. Rather me then ya two. I don' regret it."

Carol looked down at their hands, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Daryl sighed, "Don' be."

"I can't help but be."

Daryl frowned, grunting, "Stawp. Ain't yer fault, I already told ya that I made him hit me."

Carol frowned, "Why? Why would you let him hit you, I know you can fight back."

Daryl sighed, "I pushed him, worked him up for it. Wanted to let him take all his anger out and he did."

Carol opened her mouth to say something but the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway stopped her. The nurse stepped forward smiling, "Mr Dixon I have you're pain meds sorry for the wait." She came closer to the bed with the medicine in her hands outstretched, giving a smile in Carol's direction, "You must be Mrs Dixon."

Daryl could see the look of panic on Carols face so he took the pills and pushed it aside, "Thank ya." He took the pills with the water provided and nodded to the nurse.

Carol panicked, what did she say? Surely Daryl wouldn't want people calling her his wife. When he didn't correct the woman she wondered what that meant, why wouldn't he have corrected her, it didn't make sense to her.

The nurse smiled, "Someone will be down for your CT as soon as possible." With that she left the room.

Daryl looked at her, "Leave it. Them nurses don' know anythin'."

Carol turned to him, "I don't mind. Doesn't matter."

Daryl nodded, "What was ya gonna say before she came in?"

"That I wish you didn't get hurt but I know you did it protecting us so thank you."

Daryl smiled, "Glad to."

Carol couldn't help but smile back, "But next time at least hit him back or kick him in the nuts for me."

Daryl chuckled, "Ya saw me hit him. Think I broke his nose too."

Carol grinned, "Good, I hope there's some permanent damage."

Daryl smirked, "Me too."

Another unfamiliar face walked though the door, "Hi, ready for your CT?"

Daryl nodded, "Ready as 'm ever gonna be."

The man nodded moving over to get the bed moving, he looked over at Carol, "You want your wife to walk down with you or wait here?"

Daryl glanced at her, "Wanna come?"

Carol shrugged, "Sure."

Daryl sighed and nodded to the man, "Lets get this over with."

The man walked over pulling a gown out from one of the drawers in the room and put it over rail on the bed before pushing it out the door, "You can change into that when we get up there."

Daryl groaned, he hated the gowns, they would see some of his back where most of the scars were and he would have to take off his shirt and they would see. It scared the shit outta him.

Carol saw the look of fear cross his face and instinctively grabbed his hand, "It's okay."

Daryl nodded and let himself relax, "Thanks."

Carol smiled, "It's nothing."

Sophia perked up from where she was standing next to Carol, she turned facing the man, "What's a CT?"

The man sighed, "It's a cat scanner, so you can see the inside of someone without cutting them open."

Sophia frowned, "If it for cats why is Daryl having one? He not a cat."

Daryl chuckled softly from where he lay.

"It's not for cats."

Sophia looked up at him confused, this man was making no sense to her, first it was a cat scanner but now he was trying to tell her that it wasn't for cats, "But you just said it's for cats, a cat scanner."

The man groaned obviously not finding it as funny as Daryl, "It's not for cats that's just the name for it."

"Oh."

Daryl chuckled, "Next she gonna ask why it called cat scanner if it for humans."

"How'd ya know I was gonna ask that?" Sophia said looking up at Daryl.

Daryl smiled, "'Cause I know ya."

Sophia laughed, "So why are they?"

The man sighed, "Because it's short for Computed Axial Tomography."

"What's that mean?" Sophia asked looking up at the man with interest.

The man thought, trying to get it to simply terms, "It's a method of examining body organs by scanning them with X rays and using a computer to construct a series of cross-sectional scans along a single axis. Basically it's a way to look at body parts by scanning the person."

Sophia nodded not understanding most of what he said because the words were way too long and complicated for her, "So it takes a picture of his insides from the outside?"

The man nodded, "Precisely."

"Cool. Do we get to keep the pictures?"

The man thought for a moment, "It shows up on the computer. I would have to ask one of the other doctors if we could do that, I don't know."

Sophia nodded about to ask another question but stopped when the man stopped moving the bed outside of a room, "You can get changed in that room. You okay to stand on your own?"

Daryl moved to sit up, "Am I allowed too? The doctor said my leg seemed fractured."

The man looked towards the room, "The bed won't go through that door it's too big but there's a chair inside you can sit on. I'll help you to it then your wife can help you change."

Daryl nodded and waited as the man went to get a chair. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head as he stared at his leg.

The man came back with a wheel chair then helped Daryl into it leading them all into the little changing room, "Before you go in make sure you don't have any metal on you at all."

Daryl nodded, taking his keys out of his pocket, "I don' think I have any metal in me but my brother would know that, not me."

The man nodded before he left the room, "We can check your medical records if you're not sure."

Daryl nodded, "That'd be good."

The man nodded shutting the door behind him when he left, presumably going to get the medical files.

Daryl moved to take off his shirt but hesitated, closing his eyes briefly. They had seen his scars, well they saw the scars on his back, but those were the worse. They didn't see them clearly though, they saw it for a little bit but sitting here, thinking that they would get a good long look freaked the shit out of him.

Carol offered him a reassuring smile, "Sophia close your eyes Daryl needs to change." She watched as Sophia complied putting her head in her hands.

Daryl took his shirt off and then stood up on one leg, leaning against the wall as he struggled but managed to get his pants off. He reached for the gown and put it on, tying the back up before carefully sitting back down in the chair.

Carol took his clothes from him piling him into a neat pile, "Got rid of all the metal?"

Daryl nodded, "Except if there any inside me."

"There shouldn't be."

Daryl huffed, "Unless Merle had to bring me here when I was young...which was often."

Carol sighed, "Well it will show on the record."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

Carol laughed, "Open your eyes now Soph'"

Daryl glanced at the little girl as she cautiously opened her eyes, not wanting to see man butt. Sophia smiled looking straight into his eyes when she opened hers, "Ready to get your pictures taken Daryl?"

He chuckled, "No, I don' like pictures."

Sophia laughed, "You like 'em when I drew 'em."

Daryl grinned, "Yeah, I do."

"Well if you're good I draw a picture of you in the cat picture machine."

Daryl smiled, "I would like that, I'll be good."

Sophia smiled, tilting her head, "Do you think they call it a cat scanner cos it looks like a cat?"

Daryl chuckled, "Maybe, we'll have to see."

Sophia giggled, "You're going into a giant cat."

Daryl nodded, "It gonna eat me then spit me out 'cause I don' taste good."

"Silly cat."

Daryl chuckled, "Ya want it to eat me?"

Sophia shook her head still giggling, "No but you shouldn't spit out your food it's rude."

Daryl nodded, "Very true."

"Why does the cat need eat you in the first place?" Sophia asked trying not to picture a real giant cat eating Daryl.

Daryl sighed, not wanting to be the one to explain it, "The doctors need to figure out why 'm havin' pain in my side."

"Okay, as long as the cat doesn't eat you forever like it will spit you out right?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, it will spit me out when it done."

Sophia nodded, "Okay, that's good."

Daryl smiled, "Yeah, it is."

A different doctor knocked and opened the door, "Ready for the CT now?"

Daryl titled his head, "Did the other doctor ever find out if I had metal in me?"

The doctor nodded holding up a chart, "It's right here in your medical records, you don't."

Daryl nodded, sighing, "Ok, 'm ready then."

The doctor nodded and pushed the wheel chair through the door, "You're wife and daughter can wait here for you."

Daryl nodded and waved to Sophia, "See ya soon."

Sophia waved back as the doctor helped Daryl into the wheel chair. When he left she turned to face her mom, "When did you and Daryl get married mommy?"

Carol held back a laugh, "We didn't, the doctor just assumed."

"Oh."

Sophia looked back at the door thinking hard, "Am I Daryl's daughter then or not? He would be a good daddy."

Carol smiled, "He would be but I dunno sweetheart, it's not like that with me and Daryl."

Sophia frowned, "But he could be my daddy. Daddy Daryl! Maybe if I asked him."

Carol looked down at Sophia, "I don't know, me and Daryl aren't together..." When she saw Sophia's face fall she stopped. "But you could ask him I guess."

Sophia smiled, "Sophia Dixon, that sound good and easy to spell."

She nodded, Sophia Dixon did sound good, it sounded right. So did Carol Dixon but she couldn't be thinking like that, Daryl wouldn't want her. She didn't even know what she wanted herself, not really.

**-Hit The Wall-**

Daryl listened as the doctor and nurse talked over his condition and situation, processing out what they were going to do to him. Daryl sighed and glanced towards the place Sophia and Carol were. It was weird, he told Carol to ignore when they called them 'wife' and called Sophia 'his daughter' but he hadn't told Sophia to ignore that. What was she thinking?

He frowned, was she disgusted by it? She was probably frowning and telling Carol to not let the doctors make that mistake again, that she didn't like being called his daughter. It was a nasty thing. That was true though, he was a Dixon. He didn't deserve love like others, he was a bad person whether they knew it or not.

The doctor gave Daryl a once over, making sure he had no metal on him then started going over the things he already knew. Daryl sighed and waited for him to finish talking, he just wanted to get this over with. The pain meds had made the pain in his stomach ease but he knew it was there, he could almost feel it. The doctor walked over to the CT scanner, pushing Daryl's wheel chair right up to it, "Hop on here then lie down and I'll go into the other room and start the scan. When it starts you need to lie extremely still."

Daryl nodded and climbed onto the scanner, lying down as instructed. He hated staying still but he knew for this, he had to not move so he wouldn't.

The doctor left the room taking the wheel chair with him. In the little observation room of the scanner there was a microphone and the doctor talked through it to Daryl, "Just starting the scan now." He sat back watching as the picture appeared on the screen knowing it would still take a little while longer before it was done.

Daryl listened to the sounds the scanner made, trying to concentrate on them and not on his desire to fidget with his hands or move his toes an inch. He wanted so bad to talk or move his hands, they were tingling with desire now but he refused, staying still as told.

The machine stopped beeping and the doctor told Daryl he could move again but to wait for him to bring the wheelchair around.

Daryl sighed and was happy to be able to move again as his hands started to fidget with the hospital gown.

Carol smiled at Daryl as the doctor wheeled him back into the room while Sophia laughed, cheering, "The cat spat you out."

Daryl chuckled, "Yes, it did."

Sophia grinned, waiting for the doctor to leave before she asked him her question, "Daryl, can you be my new daddy?"

Daryl looked at the girl for a moment, she actually wanted that, "Sure, if ya wanna."

Sophia grinned wider, "So I can be Sophia Dixon?"

Daryl smiled, "Sure ya can."

Sophia moved over to hug him gently to not hurt him, "Love you."

Daryl nodded and hugged her back as best he could, "Love ya too Little Bit."

"Did the cat make you all betta'?"

Daryl shook his head, "It only looked it me, it didn' fix nothin'. They gonna tell us what the cat found though so they can fix it."

Sophia nodded taking in all the information, "That's a smart kitty."

Daryl chuckled, "Yes, it is."

Carol grinned watching the two talk with each other, how did she ever get so lucky to have both of them in her life.

The doctor knocked on the door coming back into the room, "Well Mr Dixon you were very lucky there's no internal damage in your abdomen shown on your scans but your leg is definitely fractured."

Daryl nodded, "How long will I need a cast?"

"Normally between four and six weeks but it depends on how quickly it heals and how much you rest. It's different for everyone."

Daryl nodded, "Do I need crutches?"

The doctor nodded, "You'll need a full leg cast which goes from the ankle to above the knee so while it's on you'll have to use the crutches."

Daryl groaned, "Dammit."

"At least the fracture isn't too bad so you won't need any surgery for it."

Daryl nodded, sighing, "Yeah, thank ya."

The doctor nodded again, "If you stay in the hospital gown for now it will be best so we can put the cast on once we get you back down to your room."

Daryl nodded, "Ok."

Carol picked up all of his clothes holding them for him as the doctor started to wheel him back out of the little room with Sophia following right behind them. Watching as the doctor helped Daryl back onto the patient bed when they got back to the room telling them that the orthopedic surgeon would be along soon to do his cast for him.

Daryl sighed and groaned heavily as the doctor left, he hated cast and he hated crutches. They haunted his life and he hated them, nor did he like resting.

Carol looked over to Daryl seeing him pouting, "The time will be up before you know it."

Daryl huffed, "How ya gonna do work?"

Carol tilted her head, "I can still work."

Daryl shook his head, not with Ed out. The doctors had said the cops weren't able to come because they were dealing with a big accident down town and Daryl refused to let Carol lie about who threw the first punch, "No, 'M gonna tell the boss ya got the weeks off. They can get other shifters to do that."

"No Daryl it's fine, I can still work." Carol's shook her head, they would still need the money that she could earn from working at the bar so she should keep working especially as she was fine to, unlike Daryl she didn't have any physical injuries.

Daryl frowned, "No, ya ain't gonna be fine. Why can't ya stay home with me?"

"We need the money."

Daryl scoffed, "And a few weeks ain't gonna do much. The boss, he knew me when I was young, he'll pay us even if we not workin'."

Carol thought about it for a minute maybe it would be okay not to work just for a little while, "I guess you'll need some help if your on crutches."

Daryl grinned, "Good, then it settled. Ya stayin' home with me."

Carol nodded, "Okay, I'll make sure you rest your leg properly then."

Daryl groaned, "It gonna be borin', 'm gonna need somethin' to keep me busy!"

Carol sighed, "Like what?"

Daryl shrugged, "Somethin'."

"Well I can try to keep you busy."

Daryl smiled, "Good, 'cause if ya don', i'll probably be gettin' on my feet."

Carol laughed shaking her head, "Nope. You're going to rest and you're going to like it."

Daryl groaned, "Dammit."

Carol smirked looking over at him then looking back to the door as two doctors can into the room, Daryl also looked up at the doctors, seeing they were the ones to be putting the cast on.

The orthopedic surgeon smiled at Daryl, "Hi I'm doctor Torres, I'm going to set your leg then put the cast on it."

Daryl nodded, "Set my leg?"

Dr. Torres nodded, "I'll need to make sure your leg is straight and the bone is in place so it will be able to heal."

Daryl titled his head, "Will it hurt?"

"We'll give you some morphine first to take the pain away."

Daryl nodded, happy for it. He was in enough pain already.

The other doctor that came with Dr. Torres walked over with a needle filled with morphine, "I'll just inject this then it will take the pain away but it might make you a little loopy just so you know."

Daryl nodded, chuckling, "Loopy?"

Dr. Torres nodded, "Might make you a bit disorientated or light headed."

Daryl nodded, taking in the information, "For how long?"

"Just till the drug wares off, at most a day but probably less."

Daryl groaned but nodded, and stood up with the help of one of the doctors as they got him onto the bed where he extended his busted leg and sighed. The doctor injected the morphine into his arm, once he was laid down, as Dr. Torres examined his leg on how best for her to move it. He sighed and closed his eyes as he was given the shot, not wanting to look at his leg.

Sophia held onto Daryl's...no her daddy's hand as he got the shot, she hated shots herself also always wanting her mom to hold her hand.

Daryl ran his thumb along Sophia's wrist, her hand feeling small and fragile in his large and rough one.

She smiled at him when the needle was out, "Well done Daddy."

Daryl opened one eye then the other, "I hate needles."

Sophia nodded as Carol hummed in agreement, "Don't we all?"

Daryl chuckled and nodded, glancing at her for a moment. She smiled at him hoping he was alright now that they'd given him the pain killers but he was already returning his attention back to the doctors at work, watching the one examining his leg. Dr Torres finished examining his leg and started to get it into position as the other doctor prepared the cast.

Without any warning other than a swift nod the doctor set the leg into place then started to apply the cast onto his leg with the help of the other doctor. He didn't wanna watch the doctors working anymore. Instead he stared at his hands, his fingers fidgeting with his shirt.

The doctor finished wrapping up most of the fibreglass strips along his leg stopping when she was happy that the leg was supported and wouldn't move. "That's done but you will need to keep still a little while longer while the last of it dries up."

Daryl nodded again and finally looked down at his leg. It wasn't what he wanted stuck on him but it would have to do.

They nodded back as they cleared away the stuff around him before heading to go out the doorway, "If you'd like once someone brings you your crutches you can go to the desk to fill out the paperwork then go home."

Daryl sighed and nodded, "Ok, thank ya."

The doctors nodded with a smile and left the room.

Daryl started to fidget with the gown, wishing he had his clothes on and not this.

Carol looked down at him as he fidgeted, quickly sensing his discomfort, "Want to put your own shirt on?"

Daryl nodded, "Yes."

Carol picked up his shirt passing it to him and undoing the gown at the back of his neck for him.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes asking her to get Sophia to close her eyes as he didn't want her to get any looks at his scars.

Carol saw him glance over to Sophia and knew what he meant right away, "Sweetie can you go sit down over there please so the doctors have room when they come back, why don't you do some more work on your project." Sophia sat down in the chair at the other side of the room, "Okay momma."

Daryl sighed and pushed the gown off him, he was tense as he got his shirt and put it back over him, now he needed to get his pants on. Dammit, it would be a challenge but he needed pants on so he could do it.

Carol looked down at his cast leg frowning, "How are we going to get your pants back on?"

Daryl shrugged, "Slowly but surely."

Carol held them up in her hands, "Are they even big enough to go over the cast?"

Daryl groaned, "Then what the hell will I wear?"

Carol sighed, "We can try to get them on and if not I'll go home and get you a bigger pair or some shorts or something."

Daryl nodded, "Help me try to get 'em on."

"Okay." Carol undid the button and fly on the jeans, "Is the cast dry?"

Daryl shrugged, "Hell if I know but we gonna have ta go shoppin' for shorts. Unless ya want me in my boxers."

Carol nodded, "We can go tomorrow but to be honest it wouldn't bother me if you wanted to just wear your boxers, not much difference anyways."

Daryl chuckled, "Then why waste money, I'll just wear my boxers but I want pants on in public."

Carol grinned, "Then let's see if these will actually fit on."

Daryl nodded and took the pants, slowly pulling them over his feet and carefully and slowly up his legs, taking his time but getting impatient.

Carol moved his hands away as he started to yank at them, "You'll never get them on if you rush like that." She slowly wiggled them up his bad leg a couple inches higher at a time. He folded his arms across his chest and let her do it as she was doing way better than him with patience. She slowly but surely got the pants all the way over the cast now the top of his pants were resting on his upper thigh.

Daryl lifted his ass and pulled his pants up the rest of them way, buttoning and zipping the fly.

Carol smiled, "They fit."

Daryl huffed, "Too much work though."

Carol laughed, "Not for you only me."

Daryl grinned, "Well, 'm too impatient."

Carol nodded, "Good thing I'm not."

Daryl chuckled, "True."

Carol smiled up at a nurse as they came walking through the door carrying a set of crutches to hand to Daryl. He took the crutches from them and put them so they leaned against the bed he was sitting on. He looked at the nurse, "When can we leave?"

"Did the doctor say you could leave yet?" The nurse asked continuing when Daryl nodded, "Once you fill out the paperwork at the reception."

Daryl grunted a 'thank ya' as she left and looked at Carol, "Ready to go?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah whenever you are, want some help?"

Daryl shrugged, "Sure."

Carol make sure they had everything before grabbing a hold of the crutches and helping him onto them, "Make sure you have your balance so you don't fall."

Daryl chuckled, "I know. Been on these a million times."

Carol nodded, her hands out hovering over him protectively in case he lost his balance, "How many times?"

Daryl sighed, "'Bout twenty at least."

"Well this time will be better, you'll have me to look after you." Carol replied giving him a small wink.

Daryl looked away, a small blush coming to his cheek. He was amazed he actual was blushing, the Dixon is blushing. He chuckled, "Yeah. Better than Merle."

"Come on Sophia, you ready?" Carol asked grinning as she thought about how cute Daryl looked when he blushed, when he looked down his face bright red and him going all shy it was actually adorable not that she'd ever say that aloud.

Daryl glanced over at Sophia and he adjusted the crutches under his armpits, putting them in a more comfortable position.

Sophia stood up holding her project tight in her hands, "Ready Mommy." She looked up at Daryl, "Ready Daddy."

Daryl nodded to her and looked back at Carol, "Ladies first."

Carol smiled taking Sophia's hand and walking out of the little hospital room keeping an eye on the man behind her in case he fell off the crutches.

Daryl followed behind them, fuming to himself at having to be on crutches like a cripple.

Carol walked over to the reception desk to check him out of the hospital and get him to sign any necessary paper work or bills whatever he had to do. Daryl followed her, sticking close as they went to the desk and talked to the lady. Carol handed over the papers he needed to sign telling him where to do it and what to fill out. He signed where he was told and did as she said, as he was not good at medic shit and failed every time.

Carol handed the papers back to the nurse when he was done, "Let's go then."

Daryl nodded and followed behind them to the door, happy to be getting out.


	10. Sleep

**Chapter 10 - Sleep**

**Hey, sorry this took a little while longer than I thought it would and it's a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think. ;)**

* * *

Carol walked to the car once they were out of the hospital unlocking it so she could open the trunk and put their stuff in it while Sophia climbed in. When she was done she shut it and thought about how best to get Daryl in with his full leg cast.

Daryl huffed and leaned against the car, "Help?"

"Yeah, maybe if you lie your leg across the back seats." Carol said coming round to his side.

Daryl moved and opened the door while leaning against the car on one leg, "Hate this shit."

"It'll be alright once we're home." Carol said taking the crutches for him as he climbed into the car.

Daryl huffed, "How?"

"Because you won't have to move around as much, plus I'll be there to help."

Daryl nodded, chuckling, "My nurse."

"Yeah, I'll be your temporary nurse." Carol said smiling.

Daryl leaned back against the door as Carol got into her side and started to call, "What time is it?"

Carol looked at the clock in her car, "About two."

Daryl groaned and looked at Sophia, "Do ya know what ya missed in school? Ya teacher didn' know ya left, did she?"

Sophia shook her head, looking down from him to the floor, "The fire bell went and we was going but I went back for my project cos I didn't want it to get ruined if there was fire then _HE_ grabbed me."

Daryl nodded and glanced at Carol, "What ya gonna tell her teacher?"

Carol shrugged, "The truth I guess. I'll call her when we get home."

Daryl leaned against the window and stared at his leg, wishing he didn't let Ed do that.

Carol kept glancing at Sophia as they drove down the road home, she had to ask her and she just hoped the answer was no, "Sophia did _HE_ hurt you?"

Sophia looked up from her lap, "He grab me real hard. Put his hand on my mouth and pushed me to the car but it only hurt a little. I was scared."

Daryl looked at her, "Where did he grab ya?"

"On my belly but he behind me."

Daryl nodded, "Does it hurt when ya touch it?

Sophia poked her belly at the sides where Ed had grabbed her, "A little."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, anger boiling as he spoke to her, "It might bruise."

Sophia pulled her shirt up just a little showing her belly, "It don't look funny colors."

Daryl nodded, "'Cause it hasn' formed yet. It takes a little bit."

Sophia pulled her shirt down, "Will he get in trouble for this with the cops?"

Daryl glanced at Carol, "Probably."

Sophia nodded, "Good."

Daryl moved back to the position he was lying in before and sighed, "Did ya get to show 'em yer project?"

Sophia frowned, "No. Now it all ruined."

Daryl frowned back, "We can fix it up then ya can show it off 'morrow."

Sophia held it up to him, "But look he ruined the picture."

Daryl sighed, "We can fix it."

Sophia's frown deepened, "Why is he so mean?"

Daryl shook his head, "Some parents just are."

Sophia looked back at him, "But you're not."

Daryl nodded, "'Cause 'm not like that."

Sophia smiled, "No, you're a good daddy not like them."

Daryl glanced at the back of Carol's seat, "Carol, what were ya parents like?"

Carol looked back at him through the rear view mirror, "They were normal I guess, good people but strict."

Daryl nodded and looked right back at her, "Good people?"

"They were nice, treated everyone good but they were busy with their jobs and didn't have a lot of time for me."

Daryl nodded in understanding even though he never had nice parents, "'M sorry."

Carol shook her head, "Don't be."

He just grunted, not knowing what to say.

"They're not around anymore though, they were in a car crash a couple years back."

Daryl looked at her and frowned, "Ya miss 'em?"

Carol sighed holding back her own frown, "Sometimes more than others."

Daryl nodded, taking in the knowledge, "'M sorry that happened to them."

Carol nodded back, "Me too but at least they don't get to see how much I've failed them."

"Ya didn' fail 'em."

Carol nodded again as they turned down their road, "I did, this isn't want they wanted for me."

"But how is this failin' 'em? Ya got a daughter, didn' they want a grandchild?"

Carol shrugged, "They did but they also wanted me to not get married as early as I did, be successful with a career first."

Daryl tilted his head, "Why did ya marry early?"

Carol laughed bitterly, "I was stupid and thought I was in love."

Daryl sighed, "Ya weren't stupid."

"How can you say that after everything that happened today?"

Daryl shook his head, "What happened today was MY fault, not yers. Ya ain't stupid, never were."

Carol sighed, "I married him in the first place."

"At least ya got 'Phia outta it."

Carol shrugged, "Didn't get her out of it properly, look what happened today."

Daryl groaned, "She's here ain't she?"

Carol glanced towards Sophia, "Yeah."

Daryl nodded, "And she fine, she safe and with ya. I think she is outta it."

"For now but how long till he tries something again?"

Daryl shook his head, "Now yer prepared. Ya know he out to get ya so ya are prepared now. He ain't gonna do shit."

"Maybe." Carol said as she pulled onto the drive way.

Daryl sat up straight, happy to finally be home.

Carol got out the car moving round to first help Sophia out of the car then to help Daryl out. He opened the door as Carol got him his crutches and together they slowly got him out and onto them. He grunted as she closed the door, "Home, sweet home."

She smiled grabbing their bags from the trunk repeating his words as she took the keys out walking up to the house, "Home, sweet home."

Daryl followed them up slowly, getting used to the crutches again as he would be on them for a while.

Carol got the door open letting Sophia go through as she waited for him holding the door open.

Daryl went inside, mumbling a 'thank ya' as he flopped down on the couch and put the crutches aside, sighing with happiness as the familiar smell of his house welcomed him.

Carol smiled as she shut the door calling out to him, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Sleep."

She laughed entering the living room, "Believe it or not you can't eat sleep."

Daryl huffed, grumbling, "'M not hungry."

Carol nodded, "Want me to help you to bed?"

Daryl shook his head, "'M gonna sleep here..."

Carol sighed, "You won't be comfortable there especially not with the cast. Let me help you to bed."

Daryl shook his head again, muttering, "I am in bed."

"I meant to the actual bed, upstairs."

"I am in the actual bed..."

Carol frowned, what the hell was he...the morphine, it must be making him a little loopy like the doctor had said it would, "Daryl. You're on the couch."

Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her, "No, 'm in the bed."

Carol shook her head moving to the front of the couch, bending down to face him, "No look this is the couch."

Daryl didn't do as she said and instead reached out and grabbed her arm, "Yer beautiful. Lie in bed with me."

Carol blushed, "You're high."

Daryl chuckled, "Nah, 'm lyin' down so 'm low."

Carol shook her head struggling not to laugh, "I meant your high from the morphine not as in where you are sitting."

Daryl shook his head, "'M sober as can be, now sleep with me. I know ya'll enjoy it."

Carol laughed softly, "Let me take you up to bed first."

Daryl grunted and instead pulled her down on top of him, her hands going to his chest as he stared up at her, she was half on the bed, half off. Her chest was on his but her legs were on the ground so that she didn't hit his leg. He chuckled, "I already told ya, I am in bed."

Carol looked down into his eyes, "Okay so you're in bed but let's go to the other bed, the upstairs one."

Daryl shook his head, his hand reaching out to brush the hair out of her face, "I don' wanna sleep on the couch upstairs, I wanna sleep on the bed downstairs."

Carol smiled but rolled her eyes, "Fine stay here but I need to make dinner for Soph and get her to bed."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and huffed, "That can wait."

Carol shook her head looking down at his arms, "Nope, it can't."

Daryl nodded, "Yes, it can."

Carol sighed, "I have to call the school too, it can't wait."

Daryl huffed and got his face closer to hers, "It CAN wait."

Carol sighed, "Okay, I'll make a deal. If you go upstairs to bed then it can wait."

Daryl frowned, "I hate stairs."

"Well once you're up there you can stay up there."

Daryl moved to sit up, letting her go, "Ya promise to let it wait?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah. I promise."

Daryl smiled and stood up with her help, grabbing his crutches, "Good."

Carol walked to the stairs stopping when she got there to help Daryl up. He handed her the crutches and used the railings to help him hop up each step, one footed. He grunted at each step, knowing Carol was behind him, making sure he didn't fall down.

She stood behind him watching him closely all the way up, holding her hands out in case he lost his footing. She smiled when he made it all the way to the top without falling down on her.

Daryl grinned down at her, "I did it!"

Carol smiled to herself thinking about how in that moment he sounded as excited as Sophia did when she climbed the stairs, she handed him back the crutches, "You did."

Daryl took them and let her lead him to the room, him following close behind. His eyes went to her ass and stayed there, watching her hips closely as they swayed. Her ass was sexy. She carried on walking to the bedroom oblivious of where his eyes were. When she got to the door she opened it walking through and holding the door open for him.

He looked up at her, entering and making his way to the bed, lying down on it and dropping his crutches to the ground.

"You still tired?" Carol asked coming to stand by the bed in front of him.

Daryl shook his head, "No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Sleep with me."

Carol narrowed her eyes, "I thought you weren't tired?"

Daryl nodded, "I ain't."

Carol gave him a confused expression, "Then why di..." She cut herself off as realization dawned on her, "Oh. You meant...oh."

Daryl nodded again, "Come sleep with me."

Carol shook her head, she couldn't do that. Daryl was high on morphine and didn't know what he was saying, that must be why, he wouldn't want to sleep with her under normal circumstances. "I...uh.."

Daryl reached out for her, "Sleep with me, it'll be good."

"Daryl, I..." Carol stuttered she didn't know what to say or do, was that what he really wanted or was it just the drugs.

Daryl frowned, "Please?"

"We can't, your cast." Carol said quickly making an excuse, her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't have a clue what to do with what he was saying to her.

Daryl shrugged, "Ya can be on top."

Carol frowned, "Daryl, you don't know what you're saying."

Daryl huffed, "Yes, I do."

Carol shook her head, "No you're high, you wouldn't say that if you weren't."

Daryl frowned and this time caught her wrist, pulling her closer, "Maybe 'cause I was too shy to ask."

Carol looked into his eyes, was he serious? No he couldn't be. "Daryl. We can't do that."

Daryl scoffed, "Yes, we can."

"We can't."

"We can."

"No because if we did, you'd wake up and once the drugs wore off you'd regret it and I'd hate myself for it."

"That a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Daryl took her hand and moved it so she was touching him through his pants.

"Daryl!" Carol didn't know what to do her hand frozen in place, he was so big even through his pants...oh no she shouldn't think about that. They were friends and if they did this it would mess everything up. She couldn't do this, she wasn't the type of person to sleep around, he wouldn't want this either if he was in the right frame of mind.

Daryl titled his head, closing his eyes, "Sleep with me, please."

"I can't."

Daryl huffed, "Yes, ya can."

Carol shook her head, "I can't just sleep with you."

Daryl tilted his head, "Why not?"

Carol sighed, "I've only...well I'm not...I've only been with Ed."

Daryl shrugged, "So, it can be a one time thing."

Carol shook her head again, "That's what I mean, I can't just do one time things."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not like that, I can't."

Daryl pulled her hand away from him and moved to lie on his stomach, his arms wrapping around his pillow. He closed his eyes and muttered, "I knew my body was too ugly."

Carol moved to the side of the bed putting her hand on his shoulder, "You're body isn't ugly its...sexy." She mumbled the last part for lack of a better fitting word.

Daryl huffed, his eyes still closed, "It ugly."

Carol sighed, "It's not ugly. That's not the reason...it's just I wouldn't do one night stands, I do relationships."

Daryl shook his head, "Get out."

Carol sighed again but left the room, maybe she'd still ruined it all.

Daryl could feel himself getting sleepy and soon enough, his eyes closed and sleep took him over.

Carol took out her phone turning it on, sighing when she saw that she had ten missed calls from Sophia's school. She walked away from the bedroom dialing the school.

She huffed when she hung up on the school. She hated how patronizing they could be, accusing her of things, blaming her for not calling them sooner. Never mind that she had to deal with her ex-husband kidnapping her daughter then beating up Daryl and getting to the hospital, noooo that was wrong she should have called the school first to explain why Sophia was missing. Well fuck them then!

Carol went into Sophia's room seeing the little girl on her bed doing something with her project, "Hey sweetie, you hungry?"

Sophia shook her head, "I don't want any dinner today. I just want to go sleep now."

Carol nodded, "Okay." She took out a fresh pair of pj's for her helping her to get changed then she tucked her into bed, kissing her on the forehead. "Night sweetie."

"Night Momma, tell Daddy I said night." Sophia closed her eyes snuggling up with her teddy.

Carol sighed leaving the room and heading down stairs for the couch, it would be better to sleep down there for tonight after what happened with Daryl.


End file.
